Fated Temptation
by bexi21
Summary: Bella and Edward are planning their wedding and preparing for Bella's change. Jacob is still missing and a sudden visit from the Volturi could threaten their future. Fated temptation drove them to this end. Now they must deal with the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Fated Temptation**

Author(s): bexi21 and roseofportroyal

**Disclaimer**: We own nothing. All fabulous characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter One**

"_How blessed are some people, whose lives have no fears, no dreads, to whom sleep is a blessing that comes nightly, and brings nothing but sweet dreams." Bram Stoker – 'Dracula'_

Edward's POV:

Leaning against the counter, I watched as she carefully set out two plates and glasses on the kitchen table. The awful aroma of human food wafted through my senses, but I focused on her sweet, flowery scent; allowing it to block out everything else.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that Charlie wasn't upset about it you know?" she asked, frantically placing down napkins and silverware.

I studied her expression, noticing how nervous she seemed. "Yes it is."

She looked up at me suddenly then and frowned before walking over to the oven.

"Bella, you don't need to worry about anything," I reassured her. I knew she was contemplating Charlie's reaction to our engagement and it had been nagging at her constantly for the past few days. I couldn't read her thoughts, but I was glad that whenever I looked into her eyes, I could tell what she was thinking.

"He laughed, Edward," she stammered. "Charlie who finds you suspicious enough as it is, not to mention too protective, was _laughing_ at our engagement, like it was a good thing."

"Are you saying it's not?" The words were out before I could stop them. Of course I knew what she was really saying.

"What? That's not what I meant all." Bella walked over to me, taking my cold hands in hers. I always loved the warmth of her skin radiating off onto my own. It made me feel more alive every time she was near. She sighed softly and I reached up to tuck a strand of her dark brown tresses behind her ear. "It's just that… it's not a normal reaction from him, you know?"

I nodded simply, letting a small grin lift the corner of my lips. "I know, love. But he's alright with it. He may think that I smother you a bit, but he'll get used to it."

Bella scoffed at me before turning back to the oven. "Ha! He should think about the word 'smother' a bit more when he starts asking about me and Jake."

The dog's name sent a low rumble through my chest and I did my best to keep the growl from escaping my lips. I would forever be haunted by Bella's confession of kissing Jacob Black, but I knew she loved me. And if she ever were to change her mind, I wouldn't be angry with her. But as the light caught the glisten of the diamond ring on her left hand, my dead heart seemed to flutter. No… she was definitely mine.

"Charlie's almost here," I told her, being able hear her father's thoughts as he drove down the road. _My little girl is getting married… That damn Cullen boy, always looming over her. Probably put her up to it somehow…_

I smirked despite myself. Charlie would never think of me as any different.

"DAMMIT!"

My eyes flashed up to see Bella gripping her hand in pain. I was at her side in seconds. "Bella, what happened?" I asked, taking her hand in mine and noting the red swelling that spread over her fingers. The casserole dish she had been pulling out was dangerously sitting halfway on the top of the stove. _Oh my silly, clumsy Bella._ "And how did we do this?" I asked gently, lightly placing my cold hand on top of her scalding fingers.

She winced, but immediately relaxed to my cooling sensation. "I almost dropped it and wasn't thinking and grabbed the other end of the dish with my hand." She then scrunched up her face in embarrassment and her cheeks flushed that beautiful shade of red. "The hand that wasn't covered with a mit…"

I chuckled softly and lifted her burned fingers to my eyes, pretending to be inspecting them. "You'll have to keep something cold on them," I told her.

She nodded and turned to go to the freezer, but I caught her around her waist. She looked up at me and I couldn't help but smile. Slowly, I pressed my cold lips to every inch of her fingers. The blush on her face deepened even more, only causing me to continue my advances. Her face was slowly inching towards mine and my eyes flickered to her full crimson lips. A hunger stirred within me and it wasn't for her blood. "Bella," I whispered against her mouth.

"Am I interrupting something, Bells?" Charlie boomed, breaking our intimate moment.

"Curses to you," I hissed lowly, only enough for Bella to hear me. She glared at me before pulling away and quickly walking to the freezer to grab some ice. I carefully nudged the casserole dish safely back onto the stove and turned around to face my future father-in-law. Shoving my hands in my pockets and putting on my best smile, I watched as he sat down in his usual seat. _What does he think he's doing, assaulting my daughter like that…_ A grin reached my lips as he continued to grumble in his head. If only my love knew what he really thought of me. Although, I was pretty sure she already did. I wonder what he would think if he knew I came to her room each night?

"How was your day, Charlie?" I asked politely.

Bella turned to eye me darkly as she was the only one to pick up the sarcastic tone in my voice. I grinned at her, staring at her intently. She stopped sending daggers my way and her face softened; her eyes covering over in what I quickly learned to be lust.

"It was fine," Charlie grunted.

Bella immediately shook her head and walked over to me to reach for a spatula. "Stop doing that," she seethed.

"Doing what?"

She looked up at me exasperatedly, like I didn't already know. "Dazzling me." She then turned around and grabbed Charlie's plate.

"What happened to your hand, Bells?" he asked, eyeing the small bag of ice she now held in her hand. "I burnt it on dinner," she mumbled.

Before she could say another word, I swiftly retrieved the plate from her hand. "Sit down, Bella. I'll handle this."

She huffed and finally relented before sitting down heavily in her chair. "Fine."

I smiled and went about preparing she and Charlie's meals as she nursed her hand with the ice and answered her father's relentless questions. Sometimes I wished he would just ignore us and go watch the next baseball game.

"I feel so bad for Billy," Charlie had said. "No one knows where Jake is and we've searched high and low for him."

I tensed at the mutt's name again, but never enough for him to notice.

"Maybe you should come with us on the next search party, Bella," he suggested.

At that, I hastily put forth the warm human food and sat down in my usual seat, making far too much noise then necessary.

Bella eyed me warily but I kept my face indifferent, something I knew she hated.

"Charlie, I doubt that will do any good." I could hear the sadness in her voice. It made me sick to think that she had feelings for Jacob, but how could I blame her? I left her when I never should have. And as much as I despised the wolf's closeness to her, I will forever be grateful to him for keeping her alive.

I watched as she looked back at her plate and slowly shoved pieces of broccoli and cheese around with her fork. It was in times like these that I wished I could read her mind. I grimaced slightly. I could certainly read her father's…

_She'd be far better off with Jake. I don't understand why he ran away. Probably because of that Cullen boy. _He let out a deep sigh. _At least I know he'll keep her safe. But she's only 18! He better not get her pregnant right away…_

A low growl emitted through my lips and Charlie glanced up at me nervously. Immediately, I cleared my throat and straightened up further in my seat. "Sorry. Indigestion," I muttered.

Bella simply rolled her eyes and continued to pick at her food. For the next half hour, we sat in a tense silence. I did nothing but stare ahead at the table top, knowing that if I watched my fiancée too much, her father would have a conniption.

Suddenly, the silence was broken.

"I'm really beat, Charlie. Alice has been shoving wedding stuff down my throat all day, so I think I'm going to go to bed early," Bella said as she got up to put her half eaten food in the waste basket. I was to her side before she could fully stand up.

"I've got it, love," I whispered.

She smiled up at me and finished cleaning up her place. I could hear Charlie grumbling again as he finished his own dinner himself. "Alright Bells, I'll just be down here watching the game."

Within minutes, Bella was taking me by the hand and leading me to the door for our 'farewells.' This was our nightly play that we put on for Charlie's sake. Only she and I knew that I'd be back in her room within minutes.

"Good night," she said, standing up on tiptoe and gently placing her lips on mine.

I softly caressed her face while my other hand gingerly took her injured one. "Good night," I replied, loud enough for Charlie to hear. I then leaned in close to her and whispered quickly, "I'll be back soon, love. Try to not to hurt yourself between now and then." I quirked my lips up into a grin, loving her stubborn expression. Her eyes narrowed before she gently pushed me out the door.

"We'll see," she whispered. "I can't make any promises." She then flashed me a quick but breathtakingly beautiful smile. "I'll see you soon."

And with that I sped off to my car and raced home. It would be pointless to wait for her in the woods, as I knew Charlie would still see my car sitting in front of the house.

The trees whipped past the side of the car at a dangerously fast pace. I continued to drive back home, thinking of Bella's mood the entire day. She was stressed that was for certain.

_Don't blame me, Edward._

I sighed as I pulled up into the front of our large home, expecting to see no one else but the pixie-haired sister of mine. _Alice._

"Carlisle told me to give this to you," she informed me as I stepped out of the car. I took the small tube of ointment from her hand. "This will help with Bella's fingers. It calms the burning sensation."

"Let me guess, you saw this?" I asked her rather blatantly.

"Of course!" she beamed. "Why else would I be out here? In any case, Jasper and I are going on a hunt tonight and by the look in your eyes, you need to go on one too."

"I'll go tomorrow, Alice," I told her, shoving the ointment in my pocket. "Tell, Carlisle I said 'thank you.'"

I didn't give her a chance to respond. Within seconds, I was running, whipping past the trees at lightening speed to get to my love. And just as she did every night, her bedroom window was left open for me. I was standing in her small room in a matter of seconds.

She was already lying in bed, a worried look gracing her features. "Bella, my love, what's wrong?" I whispered, carefully climbing in behind her and wrapping her into my embrace. She stayed quiet for a few minutes longer before responding.

"I'm just stressed out about the wedding is all," she said. "Alice really needs to lighten up, think you can tell her that?" she teased.

I smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. "Of course. But I can't promise she'll listen."

She huffed softly and I pulled her closer to my chest. "Carlisle gave me some ointment to put on your hand. It'll help with the stinging."

"I much prefer this," she said, taking my hand to cover her injured one. "This works just fine."

A burning love rose through me in that second. I'd never get enough of her, it seemed. I watched as her eyes started to drift close and waited for the sound of her breathing to turn heavy with sleep. She seemed to have a hard time settling in, so I did the only thing I knew would put her into a deep slumber. I hummed her lullaby.

**A/N**: So, first of all, I'm brand new to this site and obviously this is the first story I've posted here :) 'Fated Temptation' is co-written by another friend of mine and was originally posted on the Orlando Bloom Files Message Board under the Off Topic section. In any case, it is a POV story where I write in Edward's POV and roseofportroyal (Chelsie Kay) writes in Bella's POV. We hope you like it. This is our portrayal of what happens after _Eclipse._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: We own nothing - everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Two**

Bella's POV:

I woke the next morning to Edward running his fingers down my arm. I smiled and closed my eyes again. I could feel more than hear him chuckle.

"Hmm as much as I would love to lie here with you all day…we have important things to tend to." He whispered kissing my forehead lightly. I looked up at him confused.

"What important things?" I asked. His blackening eyes glittered in the grey light coming from the window.

"You should probably inform your mother about your recent engagement. Your father said he wouldn't tell her for you, remember…in between his laughter."

I glared at him and he gave me my favorite crooked grin. I sighed heavily. I could never resist that grin and he knew it. I put my head back on his cold chest tightening my grip around his waist. I felt him heave a sigh.

"And I have to go hunt with Alice and Jasper." He added. I didn't let go of him like I should have. I hated when he went to hunt. Yeah, it was necessary but a day without Edward wasn't a day I wanted to be awake for and even Alice was leaving. I bit my lip hard remembering that Jacob wasn't around either and it was because of me. Again I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind.

"What are you thinking?" he inquired playing with my hair.

"Nothing really. I'll go shower so you can go." I replied getting up and walking out. I instantly felt bad but took as long as I could in the shower. I washed my hair twice just to waste time. I dried my hair in the bathroom, changed and walked back into my room. As I was afraid of, Edward was gone. There was a small piece of paper lying on my now made bed.

_I'll be back before you know it. You won't even have time to miss me. Look after my heart; I've left it with you.-Edward_

I smiled. He knew that was my favorite note. I looked around my room. I now had hours on my hands and I didn't have work to pass the time. I sighed heavily. I did NOT want to call my mom. She was totally against marriage at my age. She was young when she got married and had me. I knew she didn't want me to go down the same path as her. She would be more upset than Charlie was and I wasn't fooled. My dad was fuming underneath that laughter he'd shown when we announced it.

"Bells!" Charlie called. I put the note in the drawer of my desk and walked down stairs.

"Yeah, dad?" I asked.

"Alice called earlier. She said she was in a hurry but would like your mother's phone number so Esme can discuss wedding plans." He answered sitting at the dining table. I felt myself pale. Alice was so going to get it when she got back. I'd talk Emmett into fighting her for me. I sighed knowing I wouldn't be able to do it anyway. I'd forgive her like always. I walked over to the phone grumbling and sat down dialing.

"Hello?" I heard her ask.

"Hey mom."

"Bella! Oh, hello sweetheart. How are you? How's Edward?"

"I'm good and Edward's fine. He's out of town on a camping trip with Alice and Jasper." I told her the usual story when Edward went hunting.

"Oh, that's sweet. They're such a close family."

"Yeah. Um…I have some big news."

"Oh? What's that, sweetie?"

I took a deep breath. I tried to think of a million ways to break it to her easy or just in a way that wouldn't make her freak out. I was pausing longer than I should have.

"What's wrong? What's the matter? Is your father alright? You didn't fall through another window again did you?" she asked in a flustered panic.

"No mom. Nothing like that. I'm whole and healthy. I um…I really don't know the best way to tell you this…so I'm just going to say it. Edward and I are…engaged." I winced the moment I said it. I hadn't yet said the word and I couldn't suppress the shiver that went down my spine at the word. I knew she was going to have a fit but there was only silence on the other line. Oh God, she'd fainted. "Mom?"

"Well…I shouldn't be surprised really. The way you two acted when you were down here you acted as if you were married already."

I blinked stupidly, "What?"

"Honey, I knew it would happen."

"What are you psychic?"

"No, but I am your mother. You two gravitated toward each other. I may be off in my own world sometimes but I know what I see. You were meant for each other."

I smiled, "Have you been reading romance novels lately?"

"Now, Bells you know that has nothing to do with it."

I laughed. That was the typical answer when she had been. "So you're okay with this?"

"Of course! I'm very happy for you. As long as it's what you want."

"It is." I said without a shred of hesitation.

"Well…good! Now, what's their phone number? I want to talk to his mother."

"What?! Why?"

"Well, she can't do all of the planning herself. I need to get in on it too!"

"Mom, Alice is planning most of it…or trying to."

"All the same."

I sighed and gave her the house number.

I sighed as I got off the phone. My hand had started to sting and I had completely forgotten I burned it last night. I really didn't want to put ice on it. Then I remembered Edward brought something back for me from Carlisle. I ran upstairs to the bedroom and checked the bedside table. There it was. A tube of ointment. I sat down on the bed and put some on my hand. It didn't feel nearly as good as Edward's cold hand but it helped. I looked out the window at the grey sky. It was going to be a long day.

I tried reading Wuthering Heights again but kept getting distracted. I kept thinking about Jacob. It was horrible the way he found out about Edward and I. I looked at the charm bracelet around my wrist. My two charms stood out against my skin. Edward's heart even sparkled in the low light but I kept looking at the wolf. Jacob had made it himself just for me and now, because of me he was out God knows where. Before I realized it, I was downstairs dialing Seth Clearwater.

"Hello?"

"Hey Seth. It's Bella."

"Vampire girl! What's up?" he asked clearly excited. I hadn't talked to the pack for a few days. I missed them and it seemed they missed me too. At least Seth missed me.

"Nothing really. I'm by myself today."

"Oh they leave to go hunt?"

"Yeah. Just Edward, Alice and Jasper." I replied.

"Oh okay."

"…Have…have you heard from Jacob?"

"Not really," he said sadly, "Sam shifted earlier to see if he could hear anything. He found Jacob far in the woods."

"Did he say anything?" I asked a little hopeful. Maybe Sam had talked him into coming back home.

"Just that he wanted to be alone."

"Do you think he'll come back?"

"I don't know Bells. I don't think so."

**A/N**: This update was written by my co-writer, roseofportroyal (Chelsie Kay). :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: We own nothing. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer's genius mind.

**Chapter Three**

Edward's POV:

A soft mist filtered over the horizon. The wet, cool sheen of water clung to my skin as we stood on the front porch of our home. I looked down from the top landing. Alice had turned around to face me, her liquid onyx eyes suddenly turning black as she smiled.

I nodded once, my own crooked grin curling the corners of my lips. The anticipation was in the air, humming through my veins, and I knew that my eyes now matched Alice's gaze.

Jasper stepped from the bottom step, his booted feet squishing relentlessly into the dampened ground. He inhaled sharply and immediately his lips curled back, baring his sharpened teeth into a sickening smile. His black eyes jetted to the left. "This way," he hissed.

Alice and I stepped down to join him as we walked slowly towards the edge of the woods. The sweet, tantalizing smell of deer wafted through my senses. I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth already. And in no time we were off, running through the trees.

The cool breeze swept past me. I could sense that Alice and Jasper were behind me. Nothing, except for a newborn, could match my speed. The scent of my prey grew stronger as I ran and raced further, not caring about anything else but devouring the animal only yards away from me.

_To your right, Edward_, Alice said. _There're at least three of them. Jasper and I are going in the other direction. I smell wolves._

That caught my attention. And sure enough, a thick musty smell drifted through my nose. My nostrils flared and I stopped suddenly. "No," I ground out. "I'll go after them. You take the small herd."

Alice and Jasper quickly turned directions without ever faltering. I could hear both of their thoughts as they neared me. Jasper seemed concerned but Alice only gave me a grave look. I didn't care. Wolves seemed far more appealing to me than deer, and I knew why.

Alice's eyes flashed for the briefest of seconds. "You'll regret this, Edward," she hissed as they sped past me.

I was too far gone. The monster inside of me was urging me to get to the small group of wolves. _Faster_, it hissed. The venom pumped through my body as my vision swarm red. I could just make out the outlines of their fury bodies and instantly I slowed my pace. My eyes glistened dangerously in the darkened woods. There were five of them. I could easily take them down.

One of them seemed to sense my presence as I stalked towards them, crouching low behind bushes and dodging in a blur behind the tree trunks. Its ears flattened back and I saw it's yellow eyes turn in my direction. A low growl emitted through its mouth and the thin black lips curled back to bare its white canines.

The rest of the wolves followed suit, on edge and ready for my attack. I stalked towards them, now revealing myself to the five pairs of gleaming eyes.

I hissed, crouching down, my fingers spread widely, ready to grab one in an instant. The leader of the pack growled furiously, its white and grey hair standing on end. I smirked. This didn't threaten me at all. A louder, more terrifying growl ripped through my throat. In seconds the rest of the pack took off, too scared to stay with their leader. They were probably better to do so.

The leader stood his ground, not caring that he was now alone. I inched forward towards him as he crouched away, still growling dangerously low. But I didn't care. All I saw was my prey. All I saw was the bright red blood pumping beneath its fur.

All I saw was Jacob Black.

The wolf braced itself, preparing to lunge its body towards me. I tilted my head, watching it in amusement. My lips curled back in a demonic smile. Here was the monster inside of me. Here was my counterpart.

The wolf lunged forward and so did I.

The crashing of our bodies sounded off loudly, causing birds to fly away from the trees around us. The wolf reached for my throat, but I pinned it quickly, almost effortlessly. It struggled. I could feel the blood pumping faster and faster beneath my hands. There was nothing else left to do. It was inevitable. And as my teeth sank into its neck, the overwhelming warm liquid coursed down my throat. It tasted of an aged merlot – so dark and rich.

Soon, I was standing over the dead animal. His tongue lolled to the side, his yellow lifeless eyes stared straight ahead in shock. I smiled, wiping the blood from the corners of my mouth. The red liquid stained the back of my hand and I licked it greedily.

In that instant flashes of Bella's tear stained face crossed my mind. I could see Jacob lying on the ground at my feet, mangled and broken. I could feel the warmth of his blood filling my belly. _"WHY!?"_ she cried out.

I inhaled sharply, stumbling back from the scene of the crime. It was only a lone wolf that now lay before me but I had pictured it as Jacob, the boy who took care of my Bella when I betrayed her. Yes, I loathed him. But I could never kill him, not when it would cause Bella so much pain. I stared at the dead animal in fear and pity.

"DAMMIT!" I seethed. I shouldn't be feeling this way. The monster within me growled angrily, but I pushed it down. I was hoping that hunting would make me feel fulfilled and satiated. Now, I felt worse. I felt like I betrayed my love without her ever knowing it.

Suddenly, an overwhelming feeling of calm washed over me. "Stop it, Jasper," I hissed.

Jasper and Alice neared the clearing. I didn't look up at there presence but I could feel their eyes boring into me. _Edward, don't blame yourself_, Alice told me. _You'd never hurt her and you know it._

"But I did hurt her, Alice," I said aloud.

Alice exchanged a worried look with Jasper. It was his voice that I heard next.

"Edward, this isn't Jacob. This is just a normal wolf. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Leave me alone," I muttered. I began walking slowly back to the house. Their footsteps crunched behind me. I could hear their thoughts swarming through my head, making it hard to concentrate on anything.

_You didn't slip up_, Jasper thought. _Be reasonable_.

_Why didn't you go after the deer?_ Alice questioned. _I tried to warn you_.

"ENOUGH!" I roared, turning around to glare fully into my sister's frightened eyes. Jasper took a protective stand in front of her and I slowly backed away. "I'm sorry," I whispered, sending a quick apologetic glance to Alice over his shoulder. "I just need to be alone."

The mist still swarmed around me as I turned away, enclosing me in an eternally cold embrace, one that I would have without Bella at my side. I couldn't hear Jasper and Alice anymore and was thankful that they sped off in a different direction. This left me time for myself. I needed to regain my composure before I went to the Swan's home tonight.

_Why had I gone out hunting today?_ I asked myself._ So that I could withstand being around my fiancée's intoxicating scent._

I sighed and shut my eyes tightly as a low growl rumbled through my chest. How could I be around her now?

**A/N**: This was a littler darker and was definitely more interesting to write. I hope you all enjoyed it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: We own nothing. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer :)

**Chapter Four**

Bella's POV:

"Come on! That was such a bad call!" Charlie shouted at the TV. Yes, I was watching TV with my father and yes, I was watching a game. I think it was baseball but I really wasn't paying attention to the game all that much. I kept thinking about Jacob. Was he hurt? Was he really that upset that he couldn't talk to me? Why did he have to learn about the engagement this way? Why couldn't I have been able to tell him myself and break it to him easier? I felt myself starting to sulk. This was my fault. I hurt Jacob so much that he had to run away and be a wolf to escape the pain. I ran a hand through my hair and sat back.

"He was safe!" Charlie growled at the TV uselessly. Really, did he think the referee could hear him? I looked at the clock and saw it was close to ten. I only needed to wait five more minutes before Edward would be back. He was always back by ten when I went to bed. I tapped my foot on the carpeted floor trying to pay attention to who was at bat.

"I'm going to go to bed, dad." I said standing. He grunted in reply his eyes still locked on the screen. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs. I grabbed my pajamas and changed into them in the bathroom. I brushed my teeth quickly and then brushed my hair out. I tugged out the last knot and went to my room quickly.

I smiled seeing Edward lounging on my bed but he didn't greet me with his usual crooked smile. Tonight he was just staring at the opposite wall with a dark look on his face. He looked upset.

"Edward?" I asked softly. He looked over with his golden eyes and they didn't shimmer. His face softened at my apparent distress.

"Hello, love." He stated holding his arms out to me, "How was your day?" I walked over and crawled into bed settling into his arms. He held me tighter than usual.

"Boring." I said simply, "What's wrong?" He sighed and stroked my hair.

"Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

"You seem upset. Did something happen?"

"No, love." His voice had a sense of finality to it so I shut my mouth. I placed my head on his chest and took his hand. He squeezed it gently and then set it down. I sat up and looked at him. His gold eyes burned into mine. He was hiding something.

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"What happened? You're tense and upset. Why can't you just tell me?"

"Bella, I don't want to talk about it."

I sighed and turned over so I wasn't looking at him. I was already upset about Jacob and now Edward was being distant. I did not want to deal with this. He sighed and shifted so that he could lie down next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my neck.

"I fed from a wolf."

I turned over and looked at him. His face was pained this time. "A werewolf?"

"No, Bella. I wouldn't do that. Don't be ridiculous. I fed from a regular wolf but I didn't…it didn't seem like a regular wolf to me…" He looked down like he was ashamed of himself. I didn't understand the look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"When I looked at the wolf I saw Jacob Black."

I stared at him. He saw Jacob? As in, he thought of my best friend as a meal.

"You what!" I hissed, "Edward!" He put a hand to my cheek.

"Bella, its…it wasn't something I could have controlled. My instincts took over. I feel awful, Bells."

"Why would you even think like that? Jake's out there…God knows where because of me and you think of him as food."

"Bella."

I sighed heavily and tried to wrap my mind around this. My fiancée thought of my best friend as food.

"I feel awful about it. The idea makes me sick. I would never hurt Jacob because I know it would hurt you," he said taking my face in his hands, "I would never hurt him. Bella I know how much he means to you and I am in debt to him. He took care of you when I betrayed you. I would never hurt him, Bella. I swear to you." He looked at him. His golden eyes pleaded with me to believe him. I could tell how much this hurt him and I touched his face. He took my hand pressing it closer to his cheek. He put his nose to my wrist and inhaled. "I love you and I would never have hurt you or anyone you care about." He kissed my wrist lightly, "I sincerely apologize."

"Is it…the whole mortal enemy thing?"

He thought a moment looking my face over, "Part of it might be that. I don't know why, love."

"But you promise you don't hate Jacob."

"I swear I don't hate him."

"Then I forgive you."

His whole body relaxed and he kissed me. He kept my hands in his knowing I'd wrap myself around him if I had the chance. I settled with kissing his perfectly formed lips lightly. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Go to sleep."

I closed my eyes laying my head back down on his cold chest. He held me close to him as he stroked my hair. He hummed my lullaby and as much as I wanted to stay up, I couldn't. I fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N**: Chapter Four was written by my co-writer, Chelsie Kay. Hope you all enjoy it :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: We own nothing - all property of Stephenie Meyer ;)

**Chapter 5**

Edward's POV:

"No! Today is the day. You can't go any other time," Alice whined, her voice shrilling loudly through the house.

"Alice," I said, staring pointedly at her while holding Bella close to my side. "We can go another day, alright?"

The wedding was drawing closer and closer and with each passing day, my pixie-haired sister was becoming unnaturally annoying. More so than usual.

"You can't! The tux that I picked out for you will be gone tomorrow!" she bellowed, throwing her hands up into the air sporadically. "I've seen it!"

I glanced towards Jasper hoping that he would calm her down. "Please," I hissed lowly.

"Sorry, Edward," he said, grinning from ear to ear as he walked over to his true love. Alice beamed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "But, I think she's right. We've put this off for a while."

"I agree," Carlisle interjected, walking in gracefully with Esme following close behind. "The wedding is only a couple of weeks away."

_Curses_. Not that I wasn't excited about the wedding. I was. But the idea of having to put on tux after tux was nauseating and I knew that Emmett would only make me suffer every single moment of it. I looked down at my fiancée who watched Alice with wide eyes. Somehow I found I had turned into her when it came to shopping.

"Yay!" Alice squealed, bouncing up and down. She ran over to me and flung her arms around my neck. "This way it'll be over with," she whispered happily. I released my hold on Bella to return my sister's hug. I could vaguely hear my love snickering by my side.

"Now, when you get there, go to the back rack on the far left," Alice explained as she pulled away. "It'll be the only one in your size so you can't miss it."

Instantly, I saw everything inside her mind, which would make it even easier for me.

_At least he doesn't know that Bella's not going out shopping yet_, she thought. _He might be offended._ I stared at her as if she'd pinched me and immediately she'd caught on. _Crap._ Her eyes moved around wildly as she refused to meet my gaze. _The square root of pi is…_

"Aren't you going to make Bella go shopping too?" I asked incredulously. Her outfit seemed to be much more important in my opinion. Although, she could walk down the aisle in just a pair of jeans and her ratty old t-shirt and I'd still think she was the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid eyes on.

"Oh, I have my plans for her," she crooned, winking over at Bella as she moved back to stand beside Jasper.

I tried my best to hide the grin that was threatening as I watched Bella's horror-stricken face. "What?" she squeaked.

"Relax," I whispered in her ear. "If I have to go through with this then you do too."

She looked up at me, perplexed suddenly. Her soft brown eyes searched mine and for a moment I forgot that my family was surrounding us. "Why are we having a formal wedding again?"

I smiled down at her. "Because I want the world to know that you're mine."

Her eyes glistened in that way that they did when I supposedly 'dazzled' her and she smiled goofily. "Oh… right."

"Plus, Alice would have a conniption if we didn't." I could already see her small frame reeking havoc in the house at the idea.

"Damn right," she hissed, walking past us as Emmett and Rosalie entered the living room.

"You ready, bro?" Emmett boomed. He winked over at Bella who smiled warmly at his presence. I, on the other hand, scowled in his direction.

"Emmett…"

"That's the pansy spirit!! Let's go dress up in bowties."

A low warning came from Carlisle's lips just as Emmett yelped in pain and rubbed the back of his head tenderly. He glared down at Rosalie. "What was that for?"

"For your lack of decency," she growled.

"Pansy, much?" Jasper teased.

Now, I _had_ to laugh at that one. I could always count on Jasper to be on my side. At least on most days…

_That's all you'll get from me, Edward. Today's going to be fun…_

My eyes widened at his thoughts. _Shit_.

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you all aren't really five years old," Esme sighed.

Carlisle wrapped her tightly in his arms before softly kissing her temple. "We won't be gone long."

_The hell we won't!_ Emmett roared deviously in his head. His ideas already started to filter through my brain – something to do with buying condoms and entering a sex shop for my wedding night.

"Edward, are you ok?"

Shuddering, I turned to Bella and noted the concern in her eyes. "Quick," I whispered. "Do something to block his thoughts from me."

She giggled and reached up to place her lips on mine. They were so warm against my cold flesh. And instantly I heard nothing. All was blissfully silent in my head.

"Gag," Emmett muttered. "Get a room."

Bella smirked at him as he laughed, trying his best to avoid Rosalie's swatting hand.

I sighed. This day had to go by eventually. "So are we leaving now or what?"

"That's it! Time to be more of a man about it."

I glared at Emmett before placing a goodbye kiss to Bella's forehead and heading out the front door. "I'm driving."

"No you're not," Alice trilled.

I turned around from the bottom step and gazed inside the house where her topaz eyes glittered intensely. "What do you mean?"

Before she could respond, Emmett was bounding down the stairs, shoving past me. I turned to hear a small jingling noise coming from his hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him blatantly, my eyes shifting nervously to his set of keys.

"Driving your sorry ass to get a tux. Now let's go!"

I gaped at him. Was everyone mentally insane today? The last thing I wanted was to deal with my brother's asinine driving skills – not to mention his bad taste in music.

"Just go with it," Carlisle murmured as he walked past me.

"It's a good thing Bella's not coming on this trip," I grumbled, shoving my hands in my pockets and following after my family.

"Have fun!" Bella called out. I knew she was too innocent to understand the torture I'd be going through but I distinctly heard Rosalie and Alice laugh from inside the house.

Jasper and Carlisle climbed in the back of the Jeep leaving me with no other choice but the front… with Emmett. _Why me? Why?_

Emmett smiled mischievously at me before plowing through the woods and out onto the highway. _Edward, perk up_, he thought.

"Easy for you to say," I hissed.

_I really hope Emmett doesn't do something stupid while we're out._ I turned my head slightly to Carlisle's thoughts and couldn't agree more with him. With Emmett speeding recklessly down the road, we would be spotted before we actually reached Port Angeles.

_I'm thirsty_.

"JASPER!" I growled, turning around sharply in my seat. "What the hell are you doing going out with us?!"

I watched him enraged as he stared back at me, his golden eyes blank with emotion. Suddenly, the corners of his mouth twitched and soon I heard a singsong laugh escaping his lips. "Gotcha!"

A loud snarl seethed through my teeth. "Dammit, Jasper."

"Oh just relax," Emmett said. "We'll stop. I promise." _Not_. I shot him a glare but knew it was useless. "I know! We'll listen to some music."

Finally, I wasn't the only one to groan to what Emmett had to say today. Carlisle let his head fall back against the headrest with a loud thud. "Emmett… the minute I feel like snapping the handle of your door, you're turning that stereo off."

Emmett smirked. "You know, Carlisle, I never give you enough credit sometimes. You always make out to be the calm and collected one. But I know you've got that _other_ side to you too."

Carlisle snapped has gaze up towards his son. It must have been something to behold because Emmett thankfully shut up. "Right," he muttered. "Music."

As if things couldn't be any worse, the all too familiar and revolting tune of 'Big Pimpin' started blaring through the speakers. My eyes widened and I found myself trying to push further into my seat and away from the hideous beats. The leather began to tear underneath my grip.

"Easy there, Edward!" Emmett snarled. "I'm not going to have you tear up my Jeep!"

"Then turn that damn music off!!"

He simply smiled and turned the volume up louder, ignoring my rants on what I thought classified as good music. I could tell Carlisle was slowly becoming more irritated with each passing minute but Jasper seemed to be fine with the situation. In fact, I felt a sudden urge to rap along with the song.

"JASPER!!" I was surprised that Carlisle joined me on this. We both glared at him but he simply pretended as if he didn't do a thing. I narrowed my gaze on him, trying to read his thoughts.

_Hola! Como estás? Me llamo Jasper…_

I shook my head and regretfully turned back around. Alice definitely had a strong influence on him; there was no denying that now.

Emmett proceeded to drive above and beyond the speed limit and thankfully for me we were standing in the front of the store within ten minutes.

"Alright, where did Alice say your suit was?" Carlisle asked me as the four of us walked through the glass doors.

"To the back and on the left."

Several people stopped to stare at us as we gracefully made our way to the far left corner of the store. I could tell our beauty took them aback; but more than not, they were terrified of Emmett.

_He's huge…_

_They're all so good looking. Why can't I be good looking?_

_I bet he's going to rob the store. He could with his size… Quick, what's the easiest way out?_

I smirked despite myself. _Humans. They were all so oblivious to their surroundings_. I frowned slightly as I thought about a particular brunette in my life._ All except one, maybe._

I was shaken out of my thoughts by a frightened, thin young man who cautiously came up to us. He was beginning to bald in the front and anxiously pushed his glasses further up his nose in his nervousness. I could almost see the sweat beading on his forehead. It was highly amusing actually. "C-Can I help you?"

Carlisle gently pushed forward and flashed a beautiful, kind smile towards the sales clerk. "We were just looking for some tuxedos actually. My son, here, is getting married."

This seemed to do the trick because from then on our handy sales clerk - my eyes flashed quickly to his nametag – Kyle, was an incessant pest for the rest of our stay.

"Why do they have to make these things so small?" Emmett groaned.

I smirked in my stall as my fingers buttoned up the white dress shirt with inhuman speed. "Maybe we should have gone to a 'Big and Tall,'" I teased.

"Not funny, Edward."

Laughing lightly, I opened my door and stepped out. "Knock, knock," I crooned, tapping on his door. "Open up Emmett, I want to know what a grown man looks like in a baby's suit."

Instantly, the door was jerked open. My eyes traveled from his enraged snarl down to his shirt, which pocketed open at each button. His sleeves didn't even reach his wrists. And the pants… if only I had a camera.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. "Emmett, you look like a… a…"

"Like a WHAT, Edward?" he snarled.

Jasper instantly appeared by my side, his eyes bemused. "Like a bloated pansy, Emmett."

Emmett growled and launched himself towards the male Hale of our family. Fortunately, I was quick enough to step out of the way. Unfortunately, Emmett broke the hinges off of the door in his fury.

"Dammit, Emmett!" Carlisle hissed, appearing instantly and grabbing his son by the shoulder; easily throwing him off of Jasper who continued to laugh on the floor. "What did I tell you?! Now I have to go explain your stupidity. What am I supposed to say?"

"Is there a problem?"

All four pairs of eyes flashed to the annoying sales clerk. Kyle stepped around to look over my shoulder. Slowly, his eyes widened in shock.

"We're sorry, about that. The door seemed to be loose," I explained, lying beautifully to the balding man before me. "My brother over there got a bit carried away with his enthusiasm of his suit. It fits just lovely, don't you think?"

If Emmett's face could turn red, I'm sure it would have in that moment. Kyle looked him over warily and shot me a nervous smile that repeatedly twitched at the right corner of his mouth. "Uh… I'm afraid that you've broken the store's property and – "

"You're absolutely right," Carlisle interjected. "How about we let my sons finish getting dressed and you and I can discuss payment for the door. I fully apologize for their behavior and blame myself for not stopping it sooner."

Kyle stared at him unblinkingly for a few seconds before shaking his head and leading the way to the counter. I listened in to their conversation in hopes that we were in the clear. "Thank you so much, sir," he had said. "Usually, people wouldn't be so understanding."

"What were you thinking?" I seethed, rounding on Emmett who was now going into a different dressing room. "You're in a public place, Emmett! You could have exposed us!"

"This isn't entirely my fault, Edward, and you know it."

"The hell it's not your fault!" I growled. I was practically ripping off my shirt and pants now. Only the reminder of Alice's screams at my torn suit made me stop and more calmly undress. "This whole trip you've done nothing but irritate everyone!"

"Oh shut up, Edward. Seriously, it must be hard with a stick shoved far up your ass all the time."

I was about to burst through the walls to get into his dressing room. Screw the door. I'll pay for the damages. But instantly, a wave of calm washed over me. "Jasper," we both sighed. Jasper merely chuckled from my other side and we relented to quietly changing before meeting up at the front with Carlisle. He gave us a grim look and held out a hand to Emmett, palm face up. Emmett stared at it curiously.

I smirked. "He wants you to give him the keys."

"What?" He looked at me like his favorite toy had been taken away. "Carlisle, I'm sorry about earlier. It won't happen again."

"Fantastic, Emmett," he beamed pleasantly. "Now where are the keys?"

Emmett grumbled and dug into his pants pocket before finding the jingling contraption and handing it over to our father.

To my relief we were heading home regardless of the fact that Emmett didn't have a tux. Rosalie could take him shopping since she seemed to be the only one to control him. There was no way we were going to expand on this excursion any longer. I would have forcibly smashed the car if the idea were even suggested.

Thankfully, Carlisle was more cautious on the road but we still made it back home in record time. Even still, I didn't want to get out of the Jeep just yet. I wasn't stupid. I knew Alice had foreseen everything that happened today and she would have surely told Bella about it all by now.

Sighing heavily, I climbed out and followed Jasper towards the porch. Rosalie burst through the front door and sped towards Emmett, smacking him repeatedly.

"What the HELL were you thinking!?"

Carlisle simply shook his head as Esme softly walked down the stairs. She smirked but said nothing more. I didn't want to invade on their thoughts even though it was very tempting. The truth was, Alice's thoughts slammed into my head louder than anyone else's. She found the situation highly entertaining.

"So," she called out, leaning on the banister. I didn't want to even meet her gaze but eventually I lifted my head to see Bella standing next to her, a small smile gracing her full lips. "You guys had some fun, huh?"

**A/N:** So this one is definitely more comedic :) I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm glad to see so many people put this story on alert! Chelsie and I really appreciate that. Remember, comments are always welcome :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing - all characters are property of Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N:** This chapter was written by Chelsie Kay. It takes place after the guys leave to go shopping (so it's basically about what happens to Bella during Chapter Five). We appreciate the number of readers for this!! Thank you :) As always feedback is welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Bella's POV:

I watched as Edward walked through the door with his shoulders slumped. Alice and Rosalie snickered. Esme walked over and smiled.

"Now, be nice."

"Oh we are," Alice said with a grin, "Emmett and Jasper won't be." That grin turned less angelic and it made me nervous because she turned those gold eyes to me. My eyes widened and I looked down. Esme patted my shoulder gently.

"I'll make sure they play nice." There was hint of teasing in her voice.

"When will Edward be back?" I asked timidly. Alice laughed.

"Soon enough." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and into her room. Rosalie followed at a slower pace followed by Esme.

Alice had turned her room into a salon complete with shelves of nail polish, a large lit vanity and everything needed to style hair imaginable. I groaned. This was a makeover session. I looked at Alice and pleaded mentally for her to rethink this.

"We need to figure out a hairstyle, makeup and nail color for the wedding!" she said enthusiastically. I winced. Oh no. She grabbed my hand and sat me down in the chair. She pulled up a chair next to me and grabbed my right hand. Her nose wrinkled, "When did you last have your nails done?"

"I've never had my nails done." I told her. She looked up at with her eyes wide in horror.

"Alice." Esme warned. Alice grabbed a set of tools that looked a little menacing and started to work on my hands. I felt a brush in my hair and tried to look back. My head was instantly turned back toward the mirror.

"Just keep looking forward." Rosalie stated. I looked down shocked. Rosalie was working on my hair? Rosalie didn't talk to me, let alone touch me and now she was working on my hair. I looked back up in the mirror and watched as my hair was twisted into coils and curls. I kept my mouth shut because I knew I would just complain. This wasn't fun at all. It only got worse as Alice and Esme "discussed" my makeup. It was more Alice whining about her "vision" and how purple or blue tinted glitter eye shadow wouldn't go with my dress. I bit my lip. _Glitter? What are they doing to me?_

As Esme and Alice went over to the corner to dig through her makeup kit, Rosalie stopped playing with my hair. I looked in the mirror to find it an elegant pile of curls on the top of my head. She made a disapproving noise and suddenly my hair fell around my face. She started working again pulling out a straightener this time.

"The best thing to do is just nod and go with it." She said softly, "Trust me, she can only get worse." I snickered.

"Alice gets worse? No way."

She laughed a little, "Oh trust me. You think it's bad now? She's like the wedding planner from hell." I laughed.

"Hey! I heard that!" Alice hissed walking back over.

I laughed even harder and Rosalie had to grab my shoulder to keep the straightener from burning my neck. I knew she had to be grinning smugly as Alice sat down in her chair with a huff.

"It's not that funny." She whined. I just smiled but it faded as Esme started to put makeup on me. I don't know why they skipped binding me to the chair with rope but it probably would have helped their cause. I couldn't help but flinch with any tool that Alice used or the eyelash curler Esme wielded.

"Bella! I don't want to screw up your nails!" Alice griped.

"You're cutting me!"

"It's just your cuticle. Your nails will be so pretty when I'm done!"

I moaned. All of a sudden Alice snickered. Rosalie and Esme looked at her confused.

"Emmett broke the door to the dressing room."

"What?!" Rosalie snapped, "That oaf!"

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh Carlisle patched everything up. Emmett and Edward almost got into a brawl. He almost ripped his tux too. Bella, you need to keep Edward on a tighter leash."

I laughed, "Yeah, like I have any control over him."

After a few more minutes of frantic hair and makeup changes, I heard Emmett's Jeep pull up. Rosalie fixed my hair so it was only slightly curly and Esme washed the makeup off my face. My nails were dry and Alice pulled me downstairs. Rosalie dashed past and I heard a sound smack and her shouting. Esme walked by on her way toward Carlisle who looked thoroughly annoyed by the whole situation but smoothed his expression over. Alice leaned against the banister.

"So," she called to Edward as he walked in, I couldn't help but smile seeing him, "You guys had some fun, huh?" I smirked looking at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing. All is property of Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

_After a few more minutes of frantic hair and makeup changes, I heard Emmett's Jeep pull up. Rosalie fixed my hair so it was only slightly curly and Esme washed the makeup off my face. My nails were dry and Alice pulled me downstairs. Rosalie dashed past and I heard a sound smack and her shouting. Esme walked by on her way toward Carlisle who looked thoroughly annoyed by the whole situation but smoothed his expression over. Alice leaned against the banister._

_"So," she called to Edward as he walked in, I couldn't help but smile seeing him, "You guys had some fun, huh?" I smirked looking at her._

Edward's POV:

Serene rays of sun filtered through the dark clouds, making her eyes sparkle. The soft, chocolate tresses of her hair framed her face beautifully like waves of silk shining for all to see. Her full, crimson lips glistened like a sweet, ripened apple. Forbidden fruit is what they called it. I felt my body thrumming with anticipation to be near her, to touch her, taste her. I didn't care what I got, as long as I could feel her around me.

In all my moping, I hadn't actually _seen_ Bella. She was even more breathtakingly beautiful than I could have possibly imagined. Her gaze shifted nervously over my face and I wondered how I must have looked to her – so innocent and fragile as she stood mere feet away from me, completely unaware of how she made me feel. Did she even know how beautiful she was?

_Drool much, Edward?_

My gaze snapped to Alice as she smirked and reached for Jasper on the landing. Their thoughts would have stained my cheeks red – if they were capable of changing colors.

Slowly, I walked towards my fiancée. She seemed unsure, almost frightened before me as I ascended stair after stair, painfully slow, to reach her. But she didn't move once, even when I was a breath's distance from her face. "Bella." I saw her eyes flutter close and instantly I knew that whatever uncertainties were clouding her mind, were soon gone. Nonexistent. I breathed in her scent deeply, feeling my eyes roll in the back of my head at the floral aroma. It was heady the way she filled my senses – freesia, violets, lavender… If it weren't for our own desires for a "true" wedding night, I would have claimed her there against the banister.

And I didn't care who saw us.

"You're intoxicatingly stunning, love," I whispered, sending a wisp of my cold breath over her warm cheek. She shivered. "Absolutely delicious."

"I…" She tried to say something as I ran my icy fingers lightly over her flushed skin. I was dazzling her again and I was enjoying it.

"You what, Bella?" I asked sweetly.

She swallowed heavily, her hazelnut eyes locking onto mine. Her heartbeat sped up frantically sending delightful symphonies to my ears that could have challenged the great compositions of Mozart himself. She was gasping slightly now as I hovered inches over her lips. "Bella?" I hissed lowly.

I watched, entranced, as she nervously licked her lips. "Wha… What are you doing?"

"Drinking you in."

Her eyebrow arched curiously, but the rest of her face went slack with my words. I might be able to resist the wine, but I couldn't resist the chalice that held it. My tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip before softly placing my lips to hers. Her hands were in my hair in seconds, gripping, tugging at me. I was surprised by her strength. I braced myself against the banister as my other hand snaked around her waist, holding her firmly against me. Her knees began to shake and I knew if I didn't pull away soon, my self-control would shatter.

"Honestly, haven't I been punished enough?!"

_Emmett._

"I mean really, Edward, do you have to be practically _doing _her before my already scarred eyes?"

"Emmett!" I growled furiously, my hand splintering the banister with ease beneath my grip. "Damn you."

"What the hell is your problem?" Rosalie hissed in his ear. "Get in the house."

He stared at her incredulously, his mouth gaping open like a fish.

"NOW!"

I was practically seething in that moment but was able to calm myself as soon as they were out my sight. Bella stared up at me cautiously, almost afraid to speak to me.

"Bella," I breathed. "It's ok, love." Leaning forward, I softly pressed my lips to her forehead in reassurance. "I'm fine. I'm sorry I got carried away."

Her body relaxed at my touch and I heard her sigh with contentment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," I whispered.

"Did you break the wood because of me or Emmett?"

I chuckled and turned to look down at her. "A little bit of both, really."

She glanced over at the mangled piece of wood in my hand with amusement… and… dare I say, approval? "Well… looks like I can dazzle you after all."

With a small smirk she turned on her heals and left me to ponder her words on the porch alone. I quirked my lips into a smile. Yes, she did dazzle me. Frequently, as she once put it to me so long ago. I turned in the direction she had left, her scent filling my senses again and producing that longing ache in my body. _The little tease._

It wasn't long before I entered the front door that Alice was springing herself at me with burning topaz eyes. "EDWARD! Why did you have to break the banister? Now, that's one more thing I have to fix before the wedding!"

"You didn't see this coming, Alice?" I asked her teasingly. "The great infamous fortune teller didn't see me breaking off this piece of wood here?" I playfully tossed it to her and grinned as I made my way into the living room.

The rest of my family sat comfortably watching the small feud with bemused eyes as my sister fumed in high shrills behind me.

_That will take a lot to calm down_, Jasper thought as he watched the small pixy splinter the wood even further into her tiny grasp. I gave him an apologetic glance before taking a seat beside of Bella on the couch.

Emmett seemed to still be fuming over the entire day's events but didn't dare speak a word. I wouldn't have either. Rosalie was a sight that no one wanted to behold when she was furious. And right now, she was purely dangerous.

Carlisle awkwardly cleared his throat and drew everyone's attention away from the tantrums that my siblings seemed so obliging to share with us. "Well, now that we have suits… except for Emmett," he added quickly. "When – "

"Nope," Alice interjected. She was completely over her outburst seconds ago and was now smiling mischievously as she tossed the wooden sawdust over her shoulder. "Not telling you when."

We looked at her curiously, Bella especially. She looked up at me with questioning eyes. "He was wanting to know when you all would be getting your dresses," I whispered in her ear.

She nodded, her skin becoming slightly green at the thought. But Alice hardly noticed. "However, I do think we need to go out and buy decorations soon. There's hardly any time left."

"Decorations?" Bella squeaked. "We don't need decorations."

"Bella that's silly. Of course we do," Alice told her, completely shaking her words off. "Esme, do you want to go out tomorrow to look? Rosalie won't be able to go," she added, quickly glancing over her shoulder at the infuriated blonde.

Esme nodded with understanding, her eyes still warm and loving through everything. "Of course. Should Bella come with us?"

"No, no. That's ok," Bella spoke, her voice growing high pitched with each passing minute. I couldn't help but smile at her nervousness.

A wide grin suddenly blossomed across Alice's dainty features. "Bella won't need to go with us. She'll be busy in fact."

"I will?"

I turned my attention to Alice with more intensity now, trying to read her thoughts.

"What's she thinking?" Bella whispered.

Shaking my head in frustration, I sighed and turned to her. "I couldn't tell you. She's reciting Darwin's Law of Evolution…. in pig Latin."

"Wow… she's knows pig Latin? Cool."

I turned to Bella suddenly, finding her casual statement utterly peculiar before I began chuckling. "You never cease to amaze me with your words, love. Sometimes, I'm almost glad I can't read your thoughts."

She stared up at me with a knowing glance, a small smile gracing her lips. "Really?"

"I said 'almost,'" I corrected her.

Within seconds, we heard Alice's sing-song voice speaking anxiously into her cell phone. "Charlie? Hi, it's Alice!"

"Oh… great…" Bella groaned by my side. I pulled her to me tightly, rubbing her arm in a comforting way.

"Be patient, Bella. I think you'll like what she's going to say."

She seemed to be more attentive now because she was scrutinizing my sister's every move carefully. I silently laughed to myself. As a vampire, I could already tell that Bella would be a deadly tracker. She knew how to read anyone like an open book, even when she didn't realize it herself. But the thought of her being turned sent my mood crashing down. As much as I wanted to spend eternity with her, I couldn't imagine not hearing her heart beating wildly in her chest or seeing her cheeks burn furiously at my touch. It saddened to me to know that those things were limited to me now.

I turned regretfully away from her beautiful face and tried to focus more on Alice's conversation with Charlie.

"Well, we're doing some shopping early tomorrow morning," she lied. "So, I was wondering if Bella could sleep over tonight? Yeah? Oh, thank you so much Charlie. We'll bring her over soon to get her things."

Instantly, Bella perked up and smiled thankfully over at Alice who was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement. I narrowed my gaze on her, trying to decipher her thoughts once more.

_It's a beautiful day in this neighborhood, a beautiful day for my neighbor. Would you be mine? Could you be –_

I stared at her in horror. Did my sister actually intend to torture me with one of the most frightening humans that had ever existed? No one, not even Mr. Rogers, could be that nice and be completely normal. I was determined that he really wasn't human. Yes… determined.

"Yay!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly. "Everything's going according to plan. Now, Edward go take Bella back home and get her things. I'll have pizza ready when you come back, Bella," she beamed.

-

-

It was simple enough to get back to Bella's house but getting out was another issue entirely. I stood in the kitchen for twenty minutes listening to Charlie's internal mental battle while Bella quickly fixed him dinner. By the time he got to his ideas on my physique and how he should lay off on the donuts, I was about to explode.

Bella turned to laugh at me as we climbed into my Volvo. "What?" I asked her, annoyed.

"You. Seriously, if you actually had any blood flow, I think the vein in your head would have burst."

I revved up the engine and sped away down the street, my knuckles turning even whiter as I gripped the steering wheel. "And that's funny to you?"

"Well duh," she snorted. "Terribly so, actually. You know, you really should try to not kill my kitchen counter when you're around him."

"I didn't _kill _anything," I muttered.

"No, but you were close."

I ignored that comment and continued to brood over her hilarity to the situation while she, on the other hand, turned away from me to hide her continual snickering.

Even as we were in my kitchen and she was eating slice after slice of the pizza Alice ordered, I still couldn't loosen up. I stayed by the counter, watching her intently as she picked up each cheesy, greasy piece and stuffed it into her small mouth. It was disgusting really.

"You know, Edward, you don't have to pulverize my pizza with your eyes. I can easily do that with my mouth," she teased.

Well, that certainly caught my attention. I peered over at her deviously as the corners of my lips twitched upwards in a grin. "I bet you could, love. Sometimes I wonder what that delicious mouth of yours could do."

A loud spluttering noise came from her direction as she spewed Coke all over the kitchen table. I was about to comment on that when I heard distinct laughter coming from the staircase. _Alice and Jasper._ Their thoughts clearly told me that they heard everything.

Intent on getting Alice back for that, I raced to the bottom of the staircase and smiled up lovingly at her. I was going to make her confess about tomorrow whether she liked it or not. "Alice?" I crooned.

"Yes, Edward?" she asked, laughing down at me.

My amber eyes gleamed with anticipation. Yes, she would certainly hate me for this. "What's the weather supposed to be like tomorrow?"

"Cloudy and no rain. Perfect for you and Bella to go hiking. And don't worry, she'll have minimal damage," she replied happily without missing a single beat.

My grin widened even further. "Thank you, Alice."

I watched as her cheerful, pixy face shifted to sheer rage in a matter of seconds as understanding dawned on her. A low chuckle escaped my lips and I turned to walk away completely satisfied. It was a rare moment when you outsmarted Alice Cullen. I was so pleased with my victory that I didn't care about the stream of curses she was sending my way through her mind. All I could do was plaster a grin over my face as her shriek echoed throughout the house.

"SHIT!!"

-

-

-

-

**A/N**: Ok, so this update was seriously fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed it! Just a warning... the fun, normal happenings of Forks only last for a wee bit longer. Drama will ensue shortly ;) As always, we want to hear your feedback. You like it? Hate it? LOVE it? We want to know so that we can make this better for you all :D Thank you for those of you who have commented - we appreciate it!

**F.Y.I.** - rosesandbubbles pointed out a good suggestion. To make things clearer for where this update starts, I've italicized the end of Chapter Six and posted that before Edward's POV. Hope that helps! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: All characters are property of Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N**: Breaking Dawn comes out in a day!! -does a happy dance- Despite that we will soon know the true ending of the series, Chelsie and I are still going to continue this story as it was originally planned, so we hope you all still stick around to read this :D Thanks for the comments before. We really appreciate them!

* * *

__

Intent on getting Alice back for that, I raced to the bottom of the staircase and smiled up lovingly at her. I was going to make her confess about tomorrow whether she liked it or not. "Alice?" I crooned.

"Yes, Edward?" she asked, laughing down at me.

My amber eyes gleamed with anticipation. Yes, she would certainly hate me for this. "What's the weather supposed to be like tomorrow?"

"Cloudy and no rain. Perfect for you and Bella to go hiking. And don't worry, she'll have minimal damage," she replied happily without missing a single beat.

My grin widened even further. "Thank you, Alice."

I watched as her cheerful, pixy face shifted to sheer rage in a matter of seconds as understanding dawned on her. A low chuckle escaped my lips and I turned to walk away completely satisfied. It was a rare moment when you outsmarted Alice Cullen. I was so pleased with my victory that I didn't care about the stream of curses she was sending my way through her mind. All I could do was plaster a grin over my face as her shriek echoed throughout the house.

"SHIT!!

-

**Chapter Eight**

Bella's POV:

I had just finished cleaning up my mess as I heard Alice curse loudly from the hallway. My eyes widened as I dropped the paper towels into the trash can. Edward walked in with a smug smile on his face. I raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" I inquired. That look on Edward's face usually meant he had trapped Alice in something.

"Nothing really. I'm taking you hiking tomorrow." He said smiling. I heard Alice grumble from the hallway and storm up the stairs. I felt myself instantly go pale.

"Hiking?" I squeaked out. He looked at me and was over at my side a second later. He tilted my head up so I was looking into his perfect golden eyes. I felt myself sigh heavily.

"Bella, I won't let anything happen to you. You'll be just fine. I promise." He said kissing my forehead lightly, "All finished eating?" I nodded.

"I'm full." I stated.

"Are you sure? There's a lot left." He pointed out his eyes watching my face carefully. I just smiled.

"Yes, Edward. I'm sure. I know when I'm full."

He smiled and picked me up gently running up the stairs to his room. I loved the feeling of his arms around me. I didn't care if I was cold or not. I would stay in his arms forever and I intended to. He opened the door and walked in setting me down on the large bed. He climbed up next to me with ease, his gold eyes not leaving mine. I couldn't breathe again. It was the same look he'd given me on the stairs before we were rudely interrupted. I made a mental note to yell at Emmett later. My train of thought was cut off as his lips met mine. I closed my eyes instantly and found that my hands were in his hair pressing my lips to his as hard as I could. He chuckled as he pulled away gently.

"Bella." He whispered, his lips brushing against mine as he said my name. "Don't get carried away." He kissed my chin and moved up my jaw line. My heart felt like it was trying to beat right out of my chest. He pulled away and lay down next to me before I wanted him to. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling the blanket over us both. I was too dazzled to do anything but melt into his arms. "Sleep, my love." I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. He started to hum my lullaby and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

-

-

The hiking trip was absolutely painful. I didn't get hurt really. It was painful in the way I embarrassed myself in front of Edward more than usual.

"Bella," he soothed, "I already knew you were clumsy." He helped me up as we reached the bottom of the hill I had just slid down.

"I still feel like an idiot." I grumbled. He kissed the side of my head. He lifted the leg of my jean to check if I scraped up my ankle. Luckily, I hadn't gotten a scratch. I was tempting enough. I didn't want to make it worse for Edward.

"I should have grabbed you faster." He said setting me down on my feet.

"Don't blame yourself. I'm the clumsy one. You're just the one who has to save me from myself." I told him. He smiled and took my hand as we walked to the car.

"Did you have fun at least?"

"Yeah, it was a really good work out." I teased, "No, really. I did have a really good time. I love spending time with you...especially when it's just us." He grinned and kissed my forehead.

"Hmm…I agree, love."

We got in the car and started back for the house. Edward glanced at me and smirked. I raised an eyebrow noticing the look.

"What?"

"You have dirt on your nose." He chuckled. He reached across and rubbed his thumb on my nose. He started to laugh. I flipped down the window shade and opened the little flap with the mirror. He had smudged it all over my nose.

"Edward!"

This made him laugh even harder. I rubbed my sleeve over my nose trying to get it off.

"Don't take it off. It's adorable." He said trying to grab my arm. I leaned farther against the door rolling my eyes and got the rest of the dirt off my nose. He gave me his crooked grin, "So, back to my house or yours?"

My phone went off in my pocket before I could answer him. Charlie has insisted that he get me a phone now that I was spending more and more time at the Cullen's. I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Bella, its Billy."

"Oh…hi…What's the matter?"

"Sam asked me to call you. He needs you to come down to La Push."

I looked at Edward and then back out at the road noticing his look of concern, "Alright…I'll be down there in a little bit. Is this what I think it's about?"

"Yes, it's about Jake."

"Do you know what it is?" I asked my voice sounding a little hopeful.

"No, Bells. I don't. He said, as soon as you got here, he would explain."

"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes."

He hung up and I shut my phone as we pulled up to the house. Edward looked at me clearly expecting an explanation. I opened the door and leaned over to kiss him.

"Bella," he said pulling back, "What's going on?"

"I'll call you when I get home. Angela's having a crisis."

"Well I can drive you to her house."

"No, that's okay. I have to pick up groceries after. It's just easier if I go by myself. I'll call you when I'm home." I kissed him quickly and ran to my truck. I turned it on and pulled out of the driveway heading toward Angela's house where I would make a quick turn to get on the highway to La Push.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: We only own the plot for this story. All characters are property of Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N**: A lot of you seemed to be confused as to whether or not Edward knew Bella was lying in the last update. Well, he does of course. But we're sort of exploring with the 'trust' part of their relationship. Hopefully, this update will answer some of your questions. Of course, if you have more don't hesitate to ask. :)

* * *

__

"Bella," he said pulling back, "What's going on?"

"I'll call you when I get home. Angela's having a crisis."

"Well I can drive you to her house."

"No, that's okay. I have to pick up groceries after. It's just easier if I go by myself. I'll call you when I'm home." I kissed him quickly and ran to my truck. I turned it on and pulled out of the driveway heading toward Angela's house where I would make a quick turn to get on the highway to La Push.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Edward's POV:

It was late. The sun threw off red and orange lights to dance around the room. My skin sparkled as they passed over me. It wasn't to the intensity as it normally was, but it was there. I held up my hand before my face, studying each inch of the pale, translucent skin. Bella wanted to be like this. Like me. A snarl curled my lips back at the thought. My eyes flickered towards the window, watching the tops of the trees sway back and forth against the tangerine sky.

_Twilight._

Bella had left so quickly when I dropped her off hours ago. She said she was going to Angela's but I knew better. _Silly, girl._ I could hear Billy's voice on the other line. It was obvious that she couldn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. And as if that weren't enough, I could smell her scent. I knew when she changed directions. She was apart of me. She was my heart. And I forever knew the sound of those beautiful beats. I knew where they went. Was she really that forgetful of my senses?

My fingers curled around the arms of the leather chair as I sat alone in my room. I could feel the frustration crawling through me, igniting a fire that burned beneath my dead flesh. Why would she lie to me? What could she possibly be doing? Jacob wasn't around so I saw no need in her going to La Push for that reason, but… what if…

I shook my head furiously at the thought. No. It wouldn't happen. She'd tell me if he came back. She would tell me. _Wouldn't she?_ Billy hadn't said anything to that effect but what if Jacob was there?

Anger flooded my mind. Pools of crimson blood swept across my gaze, swimming before my eyes. She was hiding something from me. A secret.

But how could I blame her? Maybe she meant to keep things from me, especially when it came to Jacob. My mind reeled with the possibilities. What if he was back? What if she went back on our engagement? On our love? While I would never hold her to it, it would literally tear me apart inside. I could already see my self-inflicted death happening in my mind if she were to leave me. _What would Aro think if I paid them a visit so soon? _ I smiled ruefully at the thought.

My grip tightened around the black leather as a soft knock echoed from the door. I could already hear my sister's thoughts as she danced up the stairs.

"Edward?" she sing-songed, pushing my door open. Her pixy like features seemed so innocent as she glided across the wooden floor. "There's a storm coming!" she yelled delightfully. "Ready for a game?"

"No," I replied curtly, my snarl growing, baring my white teeth. "I'm not." My right hand dug further into the arm of the chair, ripping it off in its strength. Shards of black leather scattered to the floor around me.

I blinked and in seconds, Alice was kneeling before me, her liquid topaz eyes staring into mine intently. _What's wrong?_

I glared at her, my chest suddenly heaving with unnecessary air. "It's Bella."

Alice continued to watch me, her porcelain features unwavering. And after what felt like hours, she smirked. "What'd she do this time?"

"This isn't a joke, Alice," I ground out through clenched teeth.

This time, she leaned closer as concern masked her pale face. Her eyes glittered brilliantly beneath me. "Edward, what do you mean? What happened?"

I felt my heart shattering at the thoughts that ran through my head. The memory of my Bella kissing Jacob Black flashed before my eyes and if I were capable of producing tears, I would have in that moment. "I don't know," I whispered lowly, only loud enough for her to hear.

She seemed thoughtful for a second and I knew that she was concerned for Bella as well. She was her best friend after all. It also appeared that she hadn't seen Bella's lie and that troubled her greatly. I would have to ask her about that later it seemed...

"It's probably nothing, though," I said, shaking it off and standing suddenly, tossing the torn leather to the side. It thudded loudly as it hit the floor and immediately the thoughts and voices of my family drifted to my ears.

Alice kept her distance as she watched me pace the length of my room. "Edward, I don't think you need to worry."

I rolled my eyes, a sardonic smile gracing my lips. "Yes, always the optimistic one, aren't you, Alice?"

She looked hurt, her gaze drifted down to her feet and instantly I regretted the spoken words. "I'm sorry," I sighed. "I'm just… I don't know. I'm feeling things that I can't explain right now. And I just… Alice?"

The black haired beauty stood poised in grace, her face slightly cocked to the side, her golden eyes blank.

I stepped closer to her, inches from her face. She couldn't see me. Not yet anyway. "Alice?"

And as if that was the magic word that broke her spell, she blinked rapidly and stepped back. Her eyes grew wide. Terrified. I stared at her intently.

"What did you see." It wasn't a question. It was a command.

Before I could say another word she had disappeared into the hall, away from my piercing eyes.

"ALICE!" I roared, racing after her within seconds.

She flitted down the stairs towards our awaiting family, reciting Chinese proverbs in her mind to block me from her thoughts.

Instantly, fast hisses spread throughout the house as she conversed with them away from me. I stalked towards them as they gathered into the living room - six pairs of amber eyes shocked, frightened. They were speaking so quickly, their thoughts so jumbled, that I couldn't make sense of anything at all. And then one word stuck out. One word that would have sent me crashing to my knees if I hadn't been gripping the wall.

_Volturi._

"WHAT?!" My voice was unrecognizable even to my own ears. The growl was practically deafening. It shattered the chandelier up above in fury as the crystal clinked together dangerously.

My eyes flashed from each stunned face to the next. "The Volturi are coming?"

Alice nodded once, keeping her sorrowful gaze locked on mine. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you upstairs, Edward. I figured it would be best if we were with everyone first."

I was practically gasping for breath - even though I didn't need it - as my fingers dug holes into the wooden wall. This was too much. The wedding wasn't far away. Why were they coming now? Why now of all times?

"Do you know when they'll be here?" Carlisle asked her urgently, his voice calm and low.

"No. I can only see them making the plans. But I have a feeling it will be soon," she breathed. "Too soon."

"So, let them come," Emmett interjected. "Let them show their red eyes here in our territory."

The energy and anticipation of a fight spread throughout the room. Everyone, myself included, wanted to take a chance at them. But they could kill us instantly. There was no way we were taking that risk. Not now.

"Bella," I gasped, understanding dawning on me. "Where's Bella?" Of course I knew where she was, but for some reason, prattling on about it seemed to postpone that shattering of my nerves.

"Don't you know?" Esme questioned me. "I thought you said she was with Angela."

I didn't want to tell them the truth. A part of me had hoped that Alice could see Bella at Angela's and that she hadn't really lied to me and gone to La Push. The look on my face answered Esme's question and she nodded in understanding. "Oh."

"Alice can you see her?" Jasper questioned, squeezing her shoulder in comfort.

Alice's gaze met his quickly before reaching mine. I, unfortunately, already knew the answer to that question. "No."

Every pair of eyes turned to me. We knew what this meant. Thunder sounded off in the distance, setting my anger on fire. A loud growl erupted through my lips as I grabbed a crystal vase and smashed it violently to the ground. I didn't care that I had startled my family. I hardly heard the hisses and throaty growls that followed me as I sped through the front door.

The fact that Bella knowingly lied to me and couldn't trust me seemed almost trivial now. The Volturi were coming and Bella – _my_ Bella – was in La Push, with the wolves. She was in a place where I couldn't protect her. Sam and his pack wouldn't stand a chance against the Volturi if they were to come this night.

The Volvo sped down the road at dangerous speeds. I didn't care if someone saw me. They'd never be able to catch me.

Lightning struck the ground, sending a thunderous rumble through the Earth. The sky turned black as the clouds rolled in overhead, chasing me. Trapping me.

The boundary line was near. I could sense. Feel it. Taste it.

I slammed my foot on the brakes and spun the wheel in my fury, causing the car to come to a screeching halt, blocking the road either way. My hand gripped the door handle, wrenching it open with inhuman strength and speed. I knew she'd hear. They all would. The raindrops began to pelt the ground, gliding over my skin, clinging to my bronze hair. Flashes of the sky's anger glowed in my now blackened eyes. And as another hideous strike of lightning pelted the ground, I felt the force of the wind blow past me; the flaps of my leather jacket billowing in its strength. I opened my mouth, bared my teeth, and roared a deafening cry that would have matched the thunder surrounding me.

"BELLA!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: We own nothing except for our own little plot line. All characters are property of Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N**: This update was written by Chelsie-Kay. It begins when Bella leaves to go to La Push. Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! We appreciate them :D

* * *

_The boundary line was near. I could sense. Feel it. Taste it._

_I slammed my foot on the brakes and spun the wheel in my fury, causing the car to come to a screeching halt, blocking the road either way. My hand gripped the door handle, wrenching it open with inhuman strength and speed. I knew she'd hear. They all would. The raindrops began to pelt the ground, gliding over my skin, clinging to my bronze hair. Flashes of the sky's anger glowed in my now blackened eyes. And as another hideous strike of lightning pelted the ground, I felt the force of the wind blow past me; the flaps of my leather jacket billowing in its strength. I opened my mouth, bared my teeth, and roared a deafening cry that would have matched the thunder surrounding me._

"_BELLA!"_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Bella POV:

I knew Edward didn't believe me but I made my decision. I felt myself pale a little hoping Alice hadn't seen it. There was nothing they could really do now. I was over the line. They couldn't drag me back. I pulled up to Jacob's house and smiled sadly. I remembered the times Jacob and I spent in that garage. I didn't think I'd ever be back here again. Seth stepped out of the house smiling. I parked the truck and got out.

"Seth!" I exclaimed. I ran over to him as he opened his arms. He picked me up hugging me tightly to his chest. I bit my lip. This reminded me so much of Jacob it hurt a little. I tried not to cry as he let me go.

"Bella?" he asked looking at me concerned. I managed a smile and shook my head.

"I'm okay."

He pulled me into a one armed hug and walked toward the house.

"I'm so glad you came vampire girl." He teased, "Even though you smell." I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"I'm glad I came too." I said with a genuine smile on my face. He grinned and opened the screen door for me. I walked in quietly and found the whole pack sitting in the little living room. Emily was even there sitting in the chair next to Billy. I felt tears sting my eyes. I hadn't been here since Jacob left. It hurt to know that he wasn't here. Emily quickly stood and hugged me.

"We're glad you're here, Bella." She said softly giving me a tight squeeze. I managed a smile and she sat me down in the chair next to Billy.

"Hello, Bella." He stated taking my hand. I smiled and leaned over to hug him. He patted my back gently and gave me an encouraging smile. He'd been so strong through all of this. He'd told Charlie that Jacob would come back when he needed to while my dad frantically tried to find him. Sam stood up and everyone's eyes were on him. Embry gave me a quick wink and turned his attention back to Sam.

"We recently heard from Jacob." He started and I squeezed Billy's hand a little tighter, "He was somewhere in Canada. He…He's been thinking about everything very hard. He's decided…to come back." I felt a smile break on to my face as Billy, beside me, relaxed.

"He's really coming back?" I asked clearly excited. Sam smiled a little.

"Yes, Bella. He's coming back…but it's going to take a few days. He's planning on taking his time."

"But he's coming back!" I exclaimed. This was fantastic! Jacob was coming back! He'd be here for the wedding. The pack smiled at me and Emily hugged me again.

"Now, who's ready to eat?" she asked. All of the boys, if that's what you could call them, raised their hands. She explained later that she made them all go to raising their hands instead of shouting. I laughed and hugged Billy. He gave me a tight squeeze.

"I'm so happy that's he's coming back, Billy."

"I am too, Bella. At least I know that he's alright now."

I gave him a small smile, "I should probably be going."

"What! You just got here!" Seth exclaimed. I looked over at him to see him jutting out his lower lip as far as he could. I couldn't help but laugh.

"We're having a bonfire, Bella. You are more than welcome to stay." Emily said as Sam wrapped his arm around her waist. I smiled a little.

"Please, Bella." Seth pouted. I sighed.

"I can stay for a little while longer." I said and Seth hugged me tightly again and I squirmed a little. "Seth…can't…breathe…"

"Oh…sorry…" he mumbled setting me down. I smiled and followed him out to the fire pit. Sam lit a fire and Emily brought out a large amount of food. I knew these guys would eat everything. I smiled and took a hot dog for myself before the pack could dig in. Emily sat next to me as the sun started to set and dark clouds appeared on the horizon. I watched with slight disgust as Seth devoured ten hotdogs by himself.

"Did you tell Edward you were here?" she asked watching Sam with a smile.

"No, I didn't."

She looked over at me, "Why haven't you?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Edward gets upset whenever Jacob is brought up and he doesn't know I've been calling to check in on everything here. It would upset him too much to know that I was here."

"Bella, I think you should have told him."

"I know. I should have but I wouldn't have been able to get here. He disabled my car the last time I tried to come over here." I said with a heavy sigh. It was true. He was known to do it. I hated hurting Edward but I needed to know what happened to Jacob the moment Billy called. Thunder clouds started to roll in as the pack got rowdier. Paul threw a hotdog at Embry who bit down fast enough to catch it in his mouth without choking. Seth and Quil were taking turns throwing things at Sam who glared at them darkly but the two just laughed. I smiled. I missed this. I missed them but…I missed Edward. I should have told him the truth. He was probably going mad worrying about me. He would know I wasn't at Angela's. I winced and mentally kicked myself. Lightening struck to the East making me jump.

"Scared vampire girl?" Paul teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Paul." Seth snapped in my defense. I gave him a small smile and shook my head.

Suddenly, the entire pack looked off toward the invisible line that marked the treaty between them and the Cullen's. Just as a crack of thunder sounded, I heard something that chilled me to the core.

"BELLA!" It was Edward. Only it didn't sound like Edward. I shivered at the anger my name held in that single shout. The pack slowly turned to look at me. I bit my lip, grabbed my keys and ran to my truck. I got in as fast as I could. Seth grabbed the door.

"Be careful, Bells."

"Thanks, Seth." I mumbled quickly. I started the truck and peeled out of the driveway as fast as my poor truck could manage. I knew the moment I passed the line because two bright headlights lit up my rearview mirror too close for comfort. I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head. This couldn't just be about me going to La Push and not telling him. This wouldn't make him that angry…something else happened. And as I pulled into the Cullen's driveway, I was about to find out what.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing except for the plotline. All characters (and the last quote) are property of Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_Suddenly, the entire pack looked off toward the invisible line that marked the treaty between them and the Cullen's. Just as a crack of thunder sounded, I heard something that chilled me to the core._

_"BELLA!" It was Edward. Only it didn't sound like Edward. I shivered at the anger my name held in that single shout. The pack slowly turned to look at me. I bit my lip, grabbed my keys and ran to my truck. I got in as fast as I could. Seth grabbed the door._

_"Be careful, Bells."_

_"Thanks, Seth." I mumbled quickly. I started the truck and peeled out of the driveway as fast as my poor truck could manage. I knew the moment I passed the line because two bright headlights lit up my rearview mirror too close for comfort. I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head. This couldn't just be about me going to La Push and not telling him. This wouldn't make him that angry…something else happened. And as I pulled into the Cullen's driveway, I was about to find out what._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Edward's POV:

The entire family stood waiting for us on the front porch, headed by Alice. I could see her golden eyes glowing powerfully in the darkness as the rain pelted the Earth furiously.

My breathing was hard, erratic. I knew that I needed to sit still and let myself build up my control again, but at the sight of Bella shakily stumbling from the truck, I knew that I couldn't wait any more. I had to touch her, to feel her body next to mine.

"Bella," I breathed, if not scolding her in a low hiss. She shook in my grasp as I led her towards the six pairs of glowing ocher eyes. Even in the rain, I could still smell her. The scent of dog filled my nostrils and they flared angrily as we walked through the front door. I pushed the monster down, knowing that there were more important things that needed to be discussed.

Bella looked around at all of us, her brown eyes wide and frightened. "What's going on?"

Carlisle motioned for her to sit down and I reluctantly let her go. I couldn't sit by her yet. My temper was too strong in that moment. One easy brush of my fingers against her arm would snap it in two. I wasn't mad at her. No. I could never be for too long.

But I was angry at what was happening around us. I needed to keep a safe distance from her until I could control myself.

A large, cold hand grasped my shoulder and wave upon wave of calm swept through me. I turned to look into the glowing gaze of Jasper, wordlessly thanking him for his help. He simply nodded once and returned to stand beside of Alice who was watching Bella with concern.

"Alice had a vision, Bella," Carlisle told her, crossing his arms over his chest as he hung his head lowly.

I glanced at her from beneath my lashes. She stared at us in worry, fear etching her face. "Alice what did you see?" she asked, her body immediately tensing.

Alice stared at her intently, wishing there was an easier way to say it. I heard her thoughts clearly and grew agitated with the prolonged silence. "Just tell her, Alice," I growled.

Carlisle shot me a warning glance but I looked away, remaining still by the fireplace. I could tell that Bella didn't understand why I was keeping my distance and I longed to be near her, to comfort her. But that surge of rage filled me again and I had to take slow, unnecessary breaths to calm myself once more.

"I saw the Volturi, Bella," Alice practically whispered. "They're coming here. I don't know when, but it'll be soon."

Bella's face visibly paled before us, and soon Esme was sitting beside of her, wrapping her in a motherly embrace. "It'll be alright, Bella," she soothed. "We won't let anything happen to you."

"I – I don't understand," she whispered. Her eyes were on me as I stared off vacantly towards the floor. Thoughts of worry and strategies filled my mind as my family reeled with the intending plans of our future visitors.

"Bella, I want to speak with you," I hissed. The room seemed suddenly quieter than before. I felt like I was in a graveyard. I turned towards her frightened but intense gaze. "Alone." There were too many emotions swimming through her beautiful chocolate depths. Love, fear, strength, worry… My dead heart clenched at the thought of something happening to her.

I was already racing past my family and standing perfectly still within my room by the time I heard her timid footfalls on the wooden floor. She closed the door behind her quietly. I didn't move. My gaze fell over the expanding forest, watching the tree tops sway angrily in the storm as lightning streaked across the sky. "Why did you lie to me, Bella?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

A low growl rumbled through my chest as thunder groaned loudly in the sky. "Don't be silly, Bella," I seethed. "You know why."

"E-Edward…"

The frantic desperation in her voice sent my anger shattering to millions of pieces. I was holding her in my arms instantly, running my fingers through her hair, soothing her with loving whispers. "I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean to sound so cruel."

"No," she breathed, shaking her head against my chest. "I'm sorry. I should have told you the truth, Edward." She pulled away from me, letting me see the unhidden guilt in her eyes. "There've been things I've been keeping from you. Things I knew you wouldn't like…"

My forehead creased in frustration but I let her continue as I held her close to me.

"I've been calling Seth and the rest of the pack trying to get information on Jacob. And earlier today - when you were driving me back home – Billy had called me. He sounded so urgent that I couldn't just not go, Edward."

I felt myself tense – my fingers growing very still across her back. She swallowed nervously before continuing.

"Jacob is coming back," she whispered.

"Bella," I sighed, my internal fears rising in me for the second time that day.

"I know, I'm sorry. I should have told you. It wasn't right for me to keep this from you, but I knew it would upset you." She started prattling on quickly, her words coming out in a jumbled mess, but I was too despaired to say anything. What if she changed her mind?

"Bella, if it's that important to you, you know I'd let you go to the reservation." I sighed heavily, hardly trusting myself to say the next words. "If… being with Jacob is what you want, I won't hold it against you."

Her gaze turned furious within seconds – something I hadn't expected. "Look at me," she breathed, placing her hands on either side of my face. Her warmth was intoxicating as she held my gaze intently. "I love you, Edward. I'm not wearing this ring on my finger for show. I'm wearing it because I'm yours. I've always been yours…"

I closed my eyes and softly leaned my forehead against her own. "I know. I'm sorry for my feelings, Bella. I wish you would trust me enough to let me know about Jacob. You know I'd let you go see him if you wanted to. Today was just different – when I found out about Alice's vision. You have to understand the severity of the situation, love." I swept strands of her hair away from her beautiful eyes, breathing in her scent deeply. "What would I do if something happened to you?"

She answered me by placing her lips gently against mine. The kiss was slow, calculated, and I knew she was being careful. But in that moment, I didn't want to be careful. The fear of losing her consumed me entirely.

My fingers threaded in her hair, pulling her closer to me. I parted my lips against hers – something I rarely did. But I needed to taste her. I could feel her heart beating rapidly beneath her chest as I slid my tongue within her warmth. A low growl issued through my lips as she moaned. I slid my other arm around her waist pulling her up into the air in one fluid motion as I carried her to our bed.

Her dark, silky tresses splayed out around her head, creating a beautiful, dark halo - a halo to surround the angel that she was. _My_ angel. I was careful to support my weight above her as I slowly inched my face back down to hers, never breaking eye contact. "Bella," I breathed.

Her hands were in my hair as her lips hungrily sought mine. My hands snaked their way around her waist, possessively pulling her flush against me. Her hips bucked against mine and I issued a dangerous hiss next to her ear. "Bella!"

I pulled away from her instantly, gripping her wrists in my hand to stop her from reaching out again. My chest was heaving for the air that I didn't need. She was the only one who needed the oxygen, especially since her heart had practically stopped in our passionate affair.

"No…" she whined, trying to reach out for me again.

"Bella, I don't want to rush this," I pleaded, holding her hands tightly in my vice-like grip. "When the moment comes – and it will come, Bella – I want it to be perfect."

She pouted and relented to leaning against my chest, burying her face into the crook of my neck. I smiled. "I don't want to behave like something bad will happen to us, love."

"But what if it does?" she pulled away from me now, her eyes brimming with the tears I hated to see. "What if something does happen to us?"

"Bella, I won't let them hurt you." I let go of her wrists and gently took her face into my cold grasp. "I'd never let them touch you."

"I can't stand the fear, Edward. I don't want to watch you in pain if Jane comes here again."

"You don't have to be here for it then. I won't let you suffer because of me, Bella."

She scoffed before sliding from my grasp and lying back down. "I'd do anything for you, Edward. We've gone past that complicated stage and there's no turning back."

I chuckled softly as I curled up next to her, wrapping her into my embrace. "I know. Which is why it's important to let me know what you're doing from now on. If you want to go to La Push, then please tell me, Bella. I need to make sure that I'm around you when the Volturi arrive. The wolves wouldn't stand a chance against them and you know it just as well as I."

She shivered suddenly and turned around to face me, burying herself into my chest. "I know." Her words were muffled as she spoke. I softly kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer to me, if that was even possible. "Don't worry about it now, my love. You should get some rest. I'll have Alice tell Charlie you're staying here tonight."

"But I don't want to sleep yet," she complained. I grinned, practically hearing her voice become thick – listless.

"Sleep," I whispered. I nuzzled the tip of my nose against her ear, murmuring words I had repeated to her so long ago.

_"Sleep, my Bella. Dream happy dreams. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours. Sleep, my only love."_

* * *

**A/N: **The last quote came from _Eclipse_. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: We own none of the characters - they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N**: Chapter 12 was written by Chelsie-Kay :) Please keep the comments going, we really appreciate your thoughts :D

-  
-

_She shivered suddenly and turned around to face me, burying herself into my chest. "I know." Her words were muffled as she spoke. I softly kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer to me, if that was even possible. "Don't worry about it now, my love. You should get some rest. I'll have Alice tell Charlie you're staying here tonight."_

__

"But I don't want to sleep yet," she complained. I grinned, practically hearing her voice become thick – listless.

"Sleep," I whispered. I nuzzled the tip of my nose against her ear, murmuring words I had repeated to her so long ago.

_"Sleep, my Bella. Dream happy dreams. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours. Sleep, my only love."_

-

-

**Chapter 12**

Bella's POV:

The next morning, Edward stayed as close to me as possible. We walked down to the kitchen where Esme had a plate of pancakes for me. I sat down at the table and started to eat absentmindedly. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was eating. My mind was coming apart at the seams. The Volturi. Why the Volturi? Why did they want to come _now_? Edward's fingers ran up and down my spine lightly as he watched me eat. I stared at the table putting another forkful of syrup covered pancake in my mouth.

"Bella?" he asked softly. I looked over and the moment seemed painfully slow to me. His eyes flickered with worry and he kissed my forehead. "Bella, everything's going to be fine." I just gave a short nod. He wrapped an arm around my waist and his chair was instantly positioned as close to mine as it could possibly get. His lips were at my ear in a second. He kissed just below it. "I promise. No one will touch you." I pushed the plate away my appetite disappearing.

"I know." I mumbled. I wanted to believe him…more than anything but I didn't. They were coming after _me_ and they would hurt _my_ family. My eyes widened in fear. What if they hurt Edward? I felt myself pale and his grip tightened on my arms.

"Bella." His voice was filled with concern and alarm. I blinked with a shiver and looked at him.

"What? Oh…sorry."

"What were you thinking?" he questioned.

"Just worried."

He stroked my hair gently and kissed my shoulder, "I promise you, Bella. Nothing will happen." I gave a nod. I knew he would do anything to protect me but how far would he go? I couldn't risk him getting hurt. If I lost him, I would follow right after him.

Esme took my plate as Edward watched my face in quiet worry. I stood from the table and of course, Edward was at my side leading me into the living room where Emmett sat watching the TV. He looked at me grinning at first but it vanished seeing something he didn't like on my face.

"Bella?" He stood in one fluid movement.

"Carlisle, is there anything we can do?" Edward asked.

"I'll see if I can call Tanya's family." He answered.

Alice came into the room holding Jasper's hand. She immediately tugged on his hand and I felt a wave of calm hit me. I relaxed in Edward's arms. He held me closer kissing my forehead. Even if Jasper made my body calmer, he couldn't affect my mind…which was still trying to figure out what I could do. Maybe I could trick Edward into biting me early or ask Carlisle to do it. I wasn't going to hide. Maybe I could just offer myself to them. It would stop their death wish for the Cullens.

Alice grabbed my hand suddenly and pulled me away from Edward. His hands were on my waist quickly pulling me back with a growl. I looked between them as my mind snapped back to reality.

"Edward, I'm just going to talk to your Bella. I'm not running off with her."

He growled pulling me close. His arms were a little too tight and I winced.

"Edward. That hurts." I said softly. He released me quickly and Alice grabbed me before I could fall. She dragged me over to the couch and sat me down. I sighed and shook a little. She grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and put it around me.

"Bella, you need to calm down."

"Why are the Volturi coming for me?" I whispered. I felt Edward's eyes on me but Alice glanced in his direction in warning.

"They're just coming to see if you're still human. That's all I saw. They're just checking up. Really, everything's okay."

"Then why is Carlisle calling Tanya's family?"

"Just for back up if we need it. We want to make sure we can keep you safe."

"This is my fault."

She growled and I heard Edward snarl behind me. She grabbed my chin before I could look back at him, "This is a family problem. Bella, none of us want to see the look in Edward's eyes if anything happens to you. We're going to take care of you. Edward won't leave your side," she rolled her eyes, "until the Volturi leave."

"Time's up." Edward stated grabbing me around the waist. He wrapped the blanket around me tighter and held me close. Alice glared at him darkly before storming over to Jasper. I stared at the woods outside as the Cullens spoke too fast and low for me to hear. I felt tears start to run down my cheeks. Things had been going so well. The wedding was coming up and Jacob would be home soon. One split second changed my perfect world and brought it shattering down. I wasn't going to let my family get hurt because of me. Edward was not going to die for me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: We own nothing but our little plot - everything else is property of Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N**: Sorry it's been awhile since we've updated! This update is extra long, so we hope you enjoy it ;)

-

-

Previously:

_"Bella, you need to calm down."_

_"Why are the Volturi coming for me?" I whispered. I felt Edward's eyes on me but Alice glanced in his direction in warning._

_"They're just coming to see if you're still human. That's all I saw. They're just checking up. Really, everything's okay."_

_"Then why is Carlisle calling Tanya's family?"_

_"Just for back up if we need it. We want to make sure we can keep you safe."_

_"This is my fault."_

_She growled and I heard Edward snarl behind me. She grabbed my chin before I could look back at him, "This is a family problem. Bella, none of us want to see the look in Edward's eyes if anything happens to you. We're going to take care of you. Edward won't leave your side," she rolled her eyes, "until the Volturi leave."_

_"Time's up." Edward stated grabbing me around the waist. He wrapped the blanket around me tighter and held me close. Alice glared at him darkly before storming over to Jasper. I stared at the woods outside as the Cullens spoke too fast and low for me to hear. I felt tears start to run down my cheeks. Things had been going so well. The wedding was coming up and Jacob would be home soon. One split second changed my perfect world and brought it shattering down. I wasn't going to let my family get hurt because of me. Edward was not going to die for me._

-

-

**Chapter 13**

Edward's POV:

The usual gloomy Fork's sky loomed over us as we drove back to Bella's house. I could hear the rustling of the leaves as the trees swayed on either side of us, creating thick green barriers. I saw each minute detail in the way an oak leaf would sway or the quick fluttering of the needles of a pine. And a few yards away, I could hear a mother telling her son to wash up before dinner. If I focused hard enough, I could also make out the conversation of two teenage girls discussing which was the better nail color – crimson or tickle me pink. I rolled my eyes at that and listened further. A few streets down, two cars honked at each other and a man opened his door to yell some obscenities in the middle of the intersection. Every chirp of a bird, every cry from the small mouth of a child, every rustle of the blades of grass met my ears. I could hear everything within a 5-mile radius as if the noises were coming from the back seat of my car. The only noise that I couldn't hear was the one I longed to listen to the most.

My gaze quickly flickered to my right. Bella was sitting still. Silent. Her chin rested on top of her small hand as she gazed out the passenger window. She had been quiet ever since we left my house. I even refused to let her drive her truck back, she was so consumed in her thoughts. Her farewells to my family were barely audible when she climbed into the Volvo and I didn't miss the concerned expression on Jasper's face – nor did I miss his thoughts. Bella was feeling guilty - pure, unabashed guilt. It was so strong; the waves were enough to almost knock my brother over. I tried to talk to her when we first pulled away but all I received was a quiet nod.

I watched her soundlessly, taking in her beauty in stolen glances. My eyes traveled over the smooth curve of her forehead, down the slight slope of her nose. Her eyelashes were thick, but the intensity of her chocolate depths mystified me more than they had the very first day that I met her gaze in the cafeteria so long ago. Her porcelain skin was soft, velvety as it surrounded her full lips. She was so striking and yet so oblivious to it. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get her to really _see_ herself. And yet, through the calm exterior, through the steadying beat of her heart, I knew a deep sadness resided in her soul. She wouldn't speak to me about it and I wondered if she could even trust me enough to do so. If we were going to stay together for eternity, then I would need my future wife to be able to trust me. And I had yet to figure out if that would ever happen.

She was still – so quiet. The silence was comforting and yet it wasn't. I wanted to reach out and run my fingertips through her hair but I fought back that desire. Even though my dead heart ached for her suffering, I didn't want to break the transient beauty she'd cast herself into. We would be in front of her home in less than five minutes. If I really wanted too, I could wait. If I made myself focus, I could wait just a little while longer to touch her fair, warm skin.

Charlie's patrol car was nowhere to be seen as we pulled up to the curb. I was thankful that he was running a bit late. I needed this time to try to talk to my fiancée.

Quickly throwing the car in park, I sat there in the silence, gazing straight ahead through the windshield. If Bella realized that she was back at home, she never made any mention to it. She simply stared through the walls of her house as if they were nonexistent.

"Bella," I said, reaching out hesitantly to touch her hand. She threaded her fingers through mine – almost unconsciously – but never turned to meet my gaze.

"Bella, love. Please look at me."

Slowly – and almost painfully for me – she finally tilted her beautiful face in my direction. She peered from beneath her thick lashes to look into my gaze before glancing back down to her lap. "I'm sorry," she whispered. It was low even for her voice, but I heard it as if she had spoken through a megaphone. The emotion behind it was undeniable and it broke my heart to see her like this.

"Sorry for what?"

"For causing you all trouble. It's my fault they're coming."

I gently took her face between my cold hands. She kept her gaze down and I could tell by the twitching of her chin that she was suppressing a few tears. "Bella," I whispered. "Look at me."

Reluctantly, she lifted her warm, brown gaze. There were unshed tears there and I knew she was deeply troubled, for she hated to cry, especially around me. "You are the fault of nothing. Do you hear me?" My thumbs softly swept over her cheeks, relishing in the silky texture of her skin. "Nothing," I breathed, brushing my lips across her jaw line. "I love you, Bella. And I won't let you blame yourself for something that's not your fault."

She inhaled sharply, her eyes fluttering close. I pulled away to stare down into her young face and noted the tears that slid down her cheeks. My lips quickly kissed them away and I felt her body tremble beneath my hands. "Bella, Bella…" I cooed quietly. "Shh… Please don't cry, my love."

She sniffled and pulled away from my grasp. "I know you want to know what's wrong, Edward. And I don't want to sound rude, but I really don't want to talk about it just yet." She wiped furiously at her tears and I could do nothing but nod in response. Her red-rimmed eyes swept over me skeptically.

"Just like that? You're not going to argue with me or anything?"

A ghost of a smile swept across my lips. "Not that I don't love to argue with you, but your father is about to turn down the street."

"Oh."

I watched her fumble for the latch on the door before realizing that the car was still locked. Before she had time to register this, however, I was standing on her side of the car and pulling her door open. She glared at me halfheartedly before walking through the front yard. "You're staying, right?" she called back.

"Of course."

She glanced over at me for a split-second, only briefly taking in my concerned gaze as we stood on the porch. "Good," she muttered before unlocking the door and pushing her way through.

I followed her into the kitchen where she immediately set to work on Charlie's dinner. "Bella, why don't you let me do that."

"No offense, but if Charlie sees you cooking he may not eat whatever it is that you make."

It wasn't her words that were hurtful – in all honesty, I knew that Charlie would hate the idea of me cooking his meals – but it was the tone of her voice that pained me. I sat down at the table quietly, staring at the small grains of wood and wondering what it felt like to be so insignificantly small.

Her soft sigh broke me out of my trance and I looked up at her intently. "Bella?"

Her back faced me as she stood in front of the stove. She gripped the edge tightly, her knuckles turning ghostly white. And in that moment, I foresaw another breakdown forming. Why was she so upset all of sudden? It wasn't like we'd never dealt with problems like this before. _Well, maybe not like this_, I corrected myself. _This actually is a very serious problem. _

But before she had time to answer me, Charlie shuffled through the front door. I was so focused on Bella that I almost forgot he was nearby.

_That damn Cullen boy's car… parked outside the house… again…_

Almost.

"Hey Bells," he greeted as he walked into the kitchen. "Edward," he added gruffly, only meeting my gaze for a half a second.

"Charlie," I acknowledged. "How was your day?"

He pulled his usual chair out from the table and sat down. "Good. Same as usual, I guess." I watched curiously as his gaze finally took in the depressed form of his daughter only a few feet away. _What's wrong with her?_ he thought.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah, dad," she replied, trying her best to ooze the fake sincerity. I rolled my eyes. My Bella really was a terrible liar.

Charlie frowned but said nothing more as she placed a plateful of food underneath his nose. He looked down at the fish and vegetables, breathing in the warm aroma. "Looks good, honey."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust only to feel Bella kick me underneath the table. Grinning, I looked away from the food and winked at her. For once, I was able to get a true smile from her – even if it was only a slight grin.

"Say, where's your truck, Bella?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"It was making some interesting noises earlier - maybe something wrong with the transmission. Rosalie was going to take a look at it to make sure everything's fine," I lied. Charlie flicked his gaze to me, surprised. "I thought I'd just go ahead and drive her over here myself. The truck should be back tomorrow."

"Oh. Thank you." He mulled over this, wondering how my sister knew so much about cars before finally stabbing a piece of fish and shoving it into his mouth. "So, Bells, how was your day? Did you have fun with Alice last night?"

Bella went into her usual 'Alice played dress up with me' story as I sat there quietly, only half listening to the spiel. I was more focused on Charlie's thoughts. He was almost as perceptive as my mother – my human mother – that it frightened me. In fact, visions of Bella from a year ago flashed through his mind. I was rudely reminded of her zombie-like state when I had left her for my own selfish stupidity.

His gaze flickered to me in anger as he wondered whether I was getting ready to leave her again.

That alone made my anger swell. I crossed my arms over my chest and clenched my fists together to avoid doing something stupid.

Bella seemed to notice because she stopped abruptly and immediately changed the course of conversation. "So, dad, how was it at the station? Any interesting calls?"

"Oh, only the usual. Speeding, vandalizing, but nothing too out of the ordinary."

The conversation continued with him telling us how he pulled over a fifteen year old who had stolen his parents' car and was trying to 'run away.' "Hoodlums, all of them," he had muttered.

I was glad for the steer of direction Bella had made. Charlie was no longer dwelling on her emotional state and therefore I was not constantly reminded of the pain she had suffered through on my behalf.

-

-

Twenty minutes later, I was saying goodbye to Bella at the front door. "Meet you upstairs in ten," I whispered, before placing a kiss just below her ear. She smiled but it never reached her eyes.

"Ok."

I sighed in frustration but did nothing more than turn to step outside. "Bye, Charlie!" I called out. He 'hmphed' in response and I couldn't help but chuckle as I got back into my car and drove away.

Exactly ten minutes later, I was sitting on Bella's bed waiting to hear the sound of her footsteps on the stairs. I could hear her telling Charlie goodnight as he watched the game. "Night, Bells," he called.

She was so quiet coming up the stairs that – if it weren't for her heartbeat – I almost wouldn't have heard her. Frowning, I stared at the door and waited for her to walk in.

What happened next was something I was not expecting. Bella walked into the room and shut the door behind her as she usually did but instead of crawling into bed, she stood there, unmoving. And it took me a couple of seconds to realize that she was crying. I moved forward and watched, horrified, as she crumpled towards the floor. It was then with sickening realization that I was no longer seeing her in pain from the minds of others. I was experiencing it firsthand.

"Bella!" I exclaimed; my voice panicked as I clutched her shuddering form in my arms. "Oh Bella, what's wrong?" I began to rock her back and forth, smoothing away the tendrils of her hair as her tears soaked my shirt. "Love, you're breaking my heart." My voice was barely above a whisper but I knew she could hear me. "Please tell me what's wrong."

In that moment, she threw her arms around my neck, hugging me fiercely as if she was going to lose me. I was so bewildered by her reaction that I didn't have time to even register the monster screaming inside of me. But I pushed it down as I always did and concentrated on not jumping away from her. "Bella…" My voice was strained now, shaking. "Bella, you're scaring me. What's wrong." It was a command. I was tired of playing this game with her. She needed to tell me what was bothering her. Now.

"Edward, I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"That's it," I stated, pulling her away at arms length. "What are you sorry for? Why are you upset?"

"Because!" she whispered harshly, now worried that Charlie might hear us. But only I knew that he was too engrossed in the game to even care. She stood up and walked away from me, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

I was standing in seconds, watching her pace the length of the floor.

"How can you be so calm about this?" she asked me. "The Volturi are coming here, Edward. How can you stand there and say 'everything's going to be fine?'"

"Because I know it will be."

"How do you know?" her voice was rising slightly but Charlie still hadn't heard her. "Has Alice foreseen it?"

"Well, no but –"

"Then how do you know?!"

I sighed in frustration, gritting my teeth. "Bella, things will work out fine. Carlisle and I have already talked about how we're going to handle this."

"Edward, they're not coming here to chat and have a cup of tea... er… blood!" she muttered in irritation. "They're coming here to see if I'm still human. And guess what? I am!"

"Bella, would you stop being so damned frustrating?" I hissed. "We're going to explain that we're changing you after the wedding."

"What if they don't listen?"

"They will. Aro will find this compromise amusing. Trust me," I pleaded, pinching the bridge of my nose, aggravated.

"But what if they don't?" she insisted, her voice turning less irate and more sorrowful by the minute. "What if something happens to you?"

"Oh Bella," I sighed, staring at her pained expression. "Nothing's going to happen to me."

"Do you not remember what happened to you the last time we saw them? What if Jane's there?"

"Then I'll deal with it, Bella. You don't have to be there to see that."

"But I have to be there, Edward! Don't you understand that? I don't want to see you in pain."

"I can handle it, Bella," I persisted, trying my best to not let my nerves unravel completely.

"But I can't!"

She broke down in sobs once more and was instantly tucked into my chest as I held her. "Bella, we'll get through this," I breathed, softly pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm not denying that this isn't a serious situation but we'll find a way out of it. I promise you that."

I felt her body stiffen and she slowly pulled away, staring up intently into my gaze as if an idea had suddenly occurred to her. I frowned, furrowing my brow in confusion.

"Change me."

My eyes widened and I was instantly pressed into the wall on the far side of the room – away from her. I glared dangerously at her but she never wavered. "Bella, we're not having this discussion."

"Yes, we are, dammit!"

"No!" I ground out. "I refuse to do this before the wedding, Bella. NOTHING will change my mind on that. Besides, I thought there was another part of the agreement that you wanted fulfilled before you were changed."

I watched her curiously as she took that in; her eyes becoming thoughtful.

"If it means saving your family's lives – your life – then I'm willing to sacrifice that."

I cursed silently. "Bella, when will you start thinking of yourself?"

"My life seems pretty insignificant compared to yours," she mumbled.

In two strides, I was standing before her, gripping her shoulders tightly. "Don't you ever say that," I warned. "Don't ever think that you mean so little. I would_ die_ without you, Bella. And I know that you would do the same if I weren't here. So don't you ever say that your life cannot be compared to mine. We're one in the same now. Don't forget that."

I moved my hand to gently cup the side of her neck as my thumb traced the edge of her chin. I leaned in closer and inhaled deeply, taking in her sweet floral aroma. My eyes fluttered close as I inched closer and closer. I was faintly aware that she had stopped breathing. When I opened my eyes, there were no more tears that stained her face. She stared up at me anxiously, waiting for my reaction. "I love you," I breathed, placing a soft kiss to the tip of her nose. Her eyes closed at my touch and I took the opportunity to feather my lips over her closed lids. "My Bella," I whispered, holding her close as my lips moved against hers. "I will always love you."

She sighed as I softly but urgently pressed my lips to hers. A simmering fire burned within me at the warmth of her touch. "My Bella," I murmured again, moving us towards her bed. She stared up at me in a dreamlike state and I grinned crookedly at her. "Am I dazzling you again, love?"

She merely nodded and reached up to press her lips to mine as we collapsed onto the mattress. I held my weight off of her, careful not to crush her beneath me. Reluctantly, I pulled away when I felt her heart skip a beat. We both sighed and I leant over, nuzzling my nose into the soft flesh of her neck, breathing her in. "How could you possibly think you mean less than me? You are my angel, Bella. You are my reason for existing."

Her fingers threaded through my hair as I rolled us over so that we were now facing each other. "Bella," I whispered, sighing at her touch. "My angel…"

My fingers caressed the warmth of her cheek and she scooted into my embrace, snuggling up against my chest.

I held her close, wrapping the covers up around us. "I know you're still worried," I murmured against her hair, softly stroking her arm. "What would you have me do? I'll do anything to make you feel better."

She tilted her face up to mine, her nose only centimeters from my chin. We stared at each other for what felt like hours before her soft voice drifted to my ears. "Sing to me, Edward. Sing me my lullaby."

And so I did.


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note**: Sorry everyone, this isn't an update – just an author's note. I know that's a bit disappointing.

First of all, we want to thank everyone for being patient with us and reading our story! My co-writer is unfortunately extremely busy and she is the one who is supposed write up the next update. So, until she can get that together, I'd like to encourage all of you to check out the trailer that I made for this story :) You can find the link to it in my profile.

Again, thank you so much for reading this and staying faithful to it! We promise the next few updates will be well worth the wait!


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing. All characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. And we do not get any sort of profit from this.

**A/N**: WOW! It's an UPDATE!!! HOLY JEEBUS...

Ok, sorry... lol. As you can see my co-writer, **Chelsie Kay**, was able to take a break from her hectic life and write this. YAY! :D

So, let's have a run through of what's happened so far, shall we? Ok then.

**Previously**:

Well, as you know we are working up to Bella and Edward's wedding. (That hasn't happened yet? What?) I know... it needs too... but we've got to eek in a bit more drama before then... muahaha. Ok, so... basically, we've had a few shopping trips for the wedding (anyone remember this part?)

_As if things couldn't be any worse, the all too familiar and revolting tune of 'Big Pimpin' started blaring through the speakers. My eyes widened and I found myself trying to push further into my seat and away from the hideous beats. The leather began to tear underneath my grip._

_"Easy there, Edward!" Emmett snarled. "I'm not going to have you tear up my Jeep!"_

_"Then turn that damn music off!!"_

_He simply smiled and turned the volume up louder, ignoring my rants on what I thought classified as good music. I could tell Carlisle was slowly becoming more irritated with each passing minute but Jasper seemed to be fine with the situation. In fact, I felt a sudden urge to rap along with the song._

Kind of ironic with Rob actually wanting to be a rap star and all... LOL. Ok, so let's see... Bella and Seth have been chatting away secretly for a little while. In Chapter 8, Bella was informed that Jacob was coming back to La Push. She lied to Edward (even though he already knew the truth) and drove off to La Push to see Billy about the whole Jake business. Edward freaks out, not only because Bella is in La Push but also because Alice had a vision of the Volturi coming for a visit. Which leads us to this climatic ending of Chapter 9:

_The boundary line was near. I could sense. Feel it. Taste it._

_I slammed my foot on the brakes and spun the wheel in my fury, causing the car to come to a screeching halt, blocking the road either way. My hand gripped the door handle, wrenching it open with inhuman strength and speed. I knew she'd hear. They all would. The raindrops began to pelt the ground, gliding over my skin, clinging to my bronze hair. Flashes of the sky's anger glowed in my now blackened eyes. And as another hideous strike of lightning pelted the ground, I felt the force of the wind blow past me; the flaps of my leather jacket billowing in its strength. I opened my mouth, bared my teeth, and roared a deafening cry that would have matched the thunder surrounding me._

_"BELLA!"_

Of course now, Edward is staying pretty close to Bella and the rest of the Cullens are on high alert. Carlisle even contacted the Denali (God, I almost put Dali... can we tell I'm thinking Rob?) clan just to be on the safe side. Bella's been feeling really upset about the Volturi vision because she feels that all of this is her fault and the Cullens shouldn't have to deal with it. (And the fact that she's worried about Edward). So, that brings us to Chapter 13, which was the last chapter that was posted, and here is the snippet of the intense argument that broke out between the two:

_"Edward, I'm sorry," she sobbed._

_"That's it," I stated, pulling her away at arms length. "What are you sorry for? Why are you upset?"_

_"Because!" she whispered harshly, now worried that Charlie might hear us. But only I knew that he was too engrossed in the game to even care. She stood up and walked away from me, wiping her face with the back of her hand._

_I was standing in seconds, watching her pace the length of the floor._

_"How can you be so calm about this?" she asked me. "The Volturi are coming here, Edward. How can you stand there and say 'everything's going to be fine?'"_

_"Because I know it will be."_

_"How do you know?" her voice was rising slightly but Charlie still hadn't heard her. "Has Alice foreseen it?"_

_"Well, no but –"_

_"Then how do you know?!"_

_I sighed in frustration, gritting my teeth. "Bella, things will work out fine. Carlisle and I have already talked about how we're going to handle this."_

_"Edward, they're not coming here to chat and have a cup of tea... er… blood!" she muttered in irritation. "They're coming here to see if I'm still human. And guess what? I am!"_

_"Bella, would you stop being so damned frustrating?" I hissed. "We're going to explain that we're changing you after the wedding."_

_"What if they don't listen?"_

_"They will. Aro will find this compromise amusing. Trust me," I pleaded, pinching the bridge of my nose, aggravated._

_"But what if they don't?" she insisted, her voice turning less irate and more sorrowful by the minute. "What if something happens to you?"_

_"Oh Bella," I sighed, staring at her pained expression. "Nothing's going to happen to me."_

_"Do you not remember what happened to you the last time we saw them? What if Jane's there?"_

_"Then I'll deal with it, Bella. You don't have to be there to see that."_

_"But I have to be there, Edward! Don't you understand that? I don't want to see you in pain."_

_"I can handle it, Bella," I persisted, trying my best to not let my nerves unravel completely._

_"But I can't!"_

And finally, here's the ending of Chapter 13:

_She sighed as I softly but urgently pressed my lips to hers. A simmering fire burned within me at the warmth of her touch. "My Bella," I murmured again, moving us towards her bed. She stared up at me in a dreamlike state and I grinned crookedly at her. "Am I dazzling you again, love?"_

_She merely nodded and reached up to press her lips to mine as we collapsed onto the mattress. I held my weight off of her, careful not to crush her beneath me. Reluctantly, I pulled away when I felt her heart skip a beat. We both sighed and I leant over, nuzzling my nose into the soft flesh of her neck, breathing her in. "How could you possibly think you mean less than me? You are my angel, Bella. You are my reason for existing."_

_Her fingers threaded through my hair as I rolled us over so that we were now facing each other. "Bella," I whispered, sighing at her touch. "My angel…"_

_My fingers caressed the warmth of her cheek and she scooted into my embrace, snuggling up against my chest._

_I held her close, wrapping the covers up around us. "I know you're still worried," I murmured against her hair, softly stroking her arm. "What would you have me do? I'll do anything to make you feel better."_

_She tilted her face up to mine, her nose only centimeters from my chin. We stared at each other for what felt like hours before her soft voice drifted to my ears. "Sing to me, Edward. Sing me my lullaby."_

_And so I did._

Wow... that was long. But what the hell, I think I covered 13 chapters pretty good... lol. Plus, I feel it was necessary for you all to catch up on everything since it's been awhile. (Hell, I needed to catch up on everything... haha).

Ok, with that said, here's Chelsie's update! :D

-

-

**Chapter 14**

Bella's POV:

I couldn't help but keep thinking about the Volturi. I trusted Edward and his family with everything. I knew they would protect me but I still didn't feel like I was worth it. I had nightmares all night long. Aro, Caius and Marcus haunted my dreams taking the ones I loved. I kept watching Edward's tortured face before everything went black...before I died. I sat up in bed in the middle of the night with a loud gasp. I felt cold hands on my arms and I jumped.

"Sh, Bella, love. It's just me." He whispered. He kissed my shoulder gently. I closed my eyes trying to calm my racing heart and frantic breathing. His hands ran smoothly down my arms and I leaned back against his chest. He held me close kissing the side of my head. He rocked gently as I put my forehead to his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Bad dream." I mumbled. He stroked my hair gently as he kissed my hand.

"I'm here. Just sleep. Everything's alright." He soothed. I sighed and tried to fall asleep. He quietly started to hum.

-

-

"Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. I sighed heavily

"Hmm?"

"I hate to wake you but Alice has plans for you." He said softly kissing just below my ear.

"What time is it?" I asked stretching a little.

"Eight in the morning." He replied planting another kiss on my neck. I sighed heavily.

"What does she want me to do at eight in the morning?"

He chuckled beside me and sat up as I opened my eyes. He put a strand of my hair behind my ear as he smiled down at me. I smiled a little and he kissed my forehead gently.

"I believe she's taking you on a shopping trip."

I paled, "What?"

"Love, it's just some last minute things for the wedding." He told me trying to make the shopping trip seem a little more appealing. I sighed. I could deal with that. Just a few more things for the wedding…that's it. I didn't have to try on anything. I just had to do some last minute things. How long could it take?

-

-

I checked my watch and tapped my foot impatiently, "Come on Alice. I'm going to be late."

"No three tiers. How hard is that?" Alice complained as we stood at the counter to the wedding cake shop. The woman at the counter looked perturbed by Alice's demands. I sighed. It didn't matter about the cake. I was the only one who was going to eat it anyway. It would taste like dirt to Edward. I smirked. Maybe I'd make him eat it. He knew what I was going into on this little shopping trip.

My phone started to ring and I picked it up quickly. Anything was a good distraction from having to go to one more shop with Alice. The name on the caller ID was one I was hoping to hear from.

"Hello, Edward." I said.

"Hello, love. How's shopping going…or am I not allowed to ask?"

Alice shot me a look. I knew I was supposed to tell him something but I wasn't sure what.

"Um…pretty good. We went to the florist, got my dress sized one last time and now we're at the cake shop…hopefully this is it." I left out the lingerie shop. I was too embarrassed to tell him about that.

"Sounds like fun," he teased.

"Yeah, sure. Next time, you get to do all this and I get to sit and laugh at you."

"Oh! Bella, I'm hurt. I would never laugh at you." There was a smile in his voice. He was so getting it when I got back.

"Sure."

"Anyway, can you do me a favor, darling?"

"Depends on the favor."

"Ouch. Can you tell that darling pixie sister of mine that we're all meeting for the hunt at the house in an hour?"

"You're going for a hunt?" I asked.

"Oh, love. I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you before I left. We're all taking one last hunt before the wedding. Just to be cautious. That's all. The girls are going off on their own trip and we're going to another park. We'll be back by the time you wake up. I promise." He replied. I bit my lip. I hated when he went hunting. It meant hours of miserable time I had to spend wondering when he'd be back.

"Will you come see me before you leave?"

I could hear the grin spread across his face, "Of course. I'll meet you at your house. I'll say I'm picking Alice up." My gloomy mood spiked to a happier one for a few seconds at the thought of seeing him again.

"I'll be waiting for you," I told him hoping he could hear the anticipation in my voice.

"I don't doubt it. I'll see you soon. I love you, Bella."

I sighed at his last sentence. The only words that would brighten any day were the ones he just spoke.

"I love you too, Edward," I whispered. I heard the line go dead and I hung up. I looked at Alice who was signing a receipt. She walked over to me, her bouncy attitude a little dampened by her run-in with the woman behind the counter. The woman glared at her back and rolled her eyes. Alice took my arm and led me out. I stumbled to keep up.

"Stupid idiotic human woman. If she knew I could snap her neck, she wouldn't mess with me. Asking me to pay extra for the other tier. I told her three!" She hissed loud enough for only me to hear.

"It's just a cake, Alice."

"It's your cake and it has to be perfect."

"I'm going to be the only one eating it."

"No, go with your idea. Edward needs a taste." She smirked. I laughed and hugged her. She giggled and pulled me close. She walked over to my truck and got in. I checked the state of the bags in back and put the cover down over them. I wasn't going to take the chance of them getting wet. I glanced up at the graying sky._ Yup, covering them is a good idea._ I slipped into the truck and turned the heater on as I turned the key in the ignition. I drove home quickly knowing Edward was there waiting for us. Alice glanced over at me and smiled. I knew she had heard most, if not all, of our conversation. As I pulled around the corner, I spotted Edward's car in front of the house. I grinned as he got out of the car and shot me a dazzling smile. I managed to park the truck in the driveway. I quickly got out and ran over to him. He grinned and took me in his arms. I laughed and he kissed the side of my head. I felt him inhale the scent of my hair. I smiled brightly. He was the only thing in my world that mattered at this moment. He pulled away only enough to kiss me. I returned it gently. I was being careful. He hadn't gone hunting yet. I knew better and thankfully, my body did too. He gave me a dazzling smile and kissed my forehead.

"Let's get your bags inside." He whispered against my skin. I gave a small nod and with his arm wrapped around my waist, we walked over to the truck.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie called from the front door. I looked over and smiled. Even my dad's grumpy attitude toward him couldn't dampen my mood for that brief amount of time I had Edward with me. We all walked up to the house. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." I answered simply.

"We have everything squared away." Alice said in her usual chipper tone. Charlie gave her a smile. I looked up at Edward. He smiled down at me. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"We should probably get going." He stated looking over at Alice. She gave a nod and took the bags with the decorations out to Edward's car. I sighed. Here was the next 12 hours without him and I had nothing to do. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

"Where are you off to?" Charlie asked. We both looked over at him. Charlie looked a little shocked, "It's just that you're usually over here much later than this." Edward grinned.

"We're just planning a little family trip for the night. Esme wants to make sure we sit down as a family one last time before the wedding. She feels we're too busy." He explained. I sighed and put my forehead against his shoulder. He held me close. "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"You promise to call me when you get back?" I asked. He dazzled me again with that grin.

"The very second." He answered. He kissed my forehead and hugged me. He let go slowly, "Have a good night, Bella. You as well, Charlie." Charlie huffed in response and turned into the living room. I snuck a quick kiss from him before he walked out the front door.

-

-

"Thanks for dinner, Bells. It was great." Charlie said as I took his dishes.

I smiled, "Not a problem, dad." I walked over to the sink and started to wash the dishes. He walked over to his usual chair in the living room. I could hear some sort of sports game start up as he turned on the TV. I shook my head with a sad smile. I wouldn't be here for much longer. In just a few short days, I would be Edward's wife. I wouldn't be cooking for my father anymore. He would have to fend for himself. I tried not to cry into the soapy water.

The phone rang suddenly and I jumped.

"Can you get that, Bells!" Charlie called from the living room.

"Yeah." I quickly wiped off my hands and grabbed the phone as it rang a third time. "Hello?"

"Bella!" Seth exclaimed happily. My heart leapt suddenly. Jacob.

"Is he back?" I asked eagerly.

"Almost. This is great, Bella. He'll be back early tomorrow morning. He was just crossing the board into Washington." He replied. I smiled brightly. Edward and Jacob would be home tomorrow.

"That's great! Oh, Seth, I can't wait!"

"Do you want me to have him call you when he gets back?"

"Yes! The moment he gets back."

"Will do. Just thought I'd let you know. I have to go patrol."

"Oh. Sorry. Thank you for telling me."

"No problem, Bells. I'll talk to you soon."

I hung up the phone with a smile. I went back to the dishes and finished them quickly. Jacob was coming home! I couldn't believe it. It had been so long since I had seen him. I missed him so much.

I spent the rest of the night waiting anxiously in my room for news from Edward or Jacob. I read Wuthering Heights but it couldn't keep my attention. I sorted through my boxes to find another book to read but ended up alphabetizing them instead. The night dragged on and I couldn't relax. I finally forced myself to lie down. I stared at the ceiling. I knew it was only a few more hours before Jacob came back and Edward would be home shortly after. I couldn't help but smile brightly. Everything was going to be fine. The Volturi wasn't even on my mind. I closed my eyes and found that despite my raging mind, I fell asleep.

Hours must have gone by when I woke up again. It was still dark when I heard a noise coming from my window. I glanced at the clock. It was still too early to be Edward but I wouldn't argue if he came back early. I smiled and sat up.

"You're early." I whispered. I looked over and gasped. It wasn't Edward. Four sets of red eyes glared back at me and another pair moved closer to my bed. The smallest figure stepped forward and into the light illuminating Jane's face.

My blood ran cold as she sneered, "Hello, Bella.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing. All characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. And we do not get any sort of profit from this.

**A/N**: First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long wait. Real life unfortunately calls sometimes, but I hope this makes up for it. Before you begin reading, I want to point out that this chapter is a transition of sorts. Last time, we ended it with a cliff hanger and I know you all are wondering what's going to happen with Bella. However, for this to make sense, I needed to write this chapter. Therefore, it will be in Alice's POV. :D Next chapter will be in Edward's POV.

Enjoy!

_Previously__:_

_I spent the rest of the night waiting anxiously in my room for news from Edward or Jacob. I read Wuthering Heights but it couldn't keep my attention. I sorted through my boxes to find another book to read but ended up alphabetizing them instead. The night dragged on and I couldn't relax. I finally forced myself to lie down. I stared at the ceiling. I knew it was only a few more hours before Jacob came back and Edward would be home shortly after. I couldn't help but smile brightly. Everything was going to be fine. The Volturi wasn't even on my mind. I closed my eyes and found that despite my raging mind, I fell asleep._

_Hours must have gone by when I woke up again. It was still dark when I heard a noise coming from my window. I glanced at the clock. It was still too early to be Edward but I wouldn't argue if he came back early. I smiled and sat up._

_"You're early." I whispered. I looked over and gasped. It wasn't Edward. Four sets of red eyes glared back at me and another pair moved closer to my bed. The smallest figure stepped forward and into the light illuminating Jane's face._

_My blood ran cold as she sneered, "Hello, Bella._

-

-

**Chapter 15**

Alice's POV:

A bouquet of white roses pouring out the top of an elegant black vase covered the entire page of the magazine in my hands. My eyes scanned over it eagerly as I smiled, already forming ideas in my mind.

"I'm thinking orchids."

Rosalie scoffed as I glanced up from my seat at the kitchen table. "What? Don't you think they'd be perfect hanging in small bouquets at the end of the staircase?"

"I think orchids are lovely, dear," Esme told me sweetly. I smiled at her, already knowing she would agree with me.

Rose leaned against the counter, inspecting her nails with casual indifference. "Why not freesias?"

I narrowed my eyes at her as she smirked, her amber gaze alighting with amusement.

Esme frowned from her place by the sink and turned towards Rosalie. "Honestly, Rosalie, you know that would intensify Bella's scent and the last thing we need is a frenzy in our home during her wedding. I know you don't have a particular liking for Bella –"

A high-pitched chuckle escaped through Rose's lips, interrupting Esme's speech. "You're right. I don't have a liking for her. Just because she's marrying into our family, doesn't mean that I have to like her at all."

"Maybe you should have gone on the hunt," I grumbled, flipping through the pages of the wedding magazine.

Rosalie glared at me. "I already ate, Alice. Thank you for being so kind as to remind me," she spat. "Besides, the boys are messy eaters and there's no way I was going with them."

I smirked, already seeing Emmett throw a deer's leg at Jazz's head.

Esme sighed softly, resting her petite hands on her hips. "Honey, we're not telling you to change your ways. But, Bella's not going to be human for that much longer. I just wish you would treat her with more respect."

I watched carefully as Rose merely shrugged, quickly looking away from Esme's motherly glance and back to inspecting her nails. Rolling my eyes, I continued to flip through the magazine until a ten-page section on bridesmaid dresses met my gaze. "Oooh, pink!" I exclaimed happily, instantly flipping the page around for Rosalie and Esme to see.

Rose cringed and pushed herself off of the counter, sauntering over to where I was now bouncing in my seat. "You will not tell Bella to choose pink," she whined, coming up to stand behind me. "I would look much better in blue."

"Blue?" I wrinkled my nose at her in disgust. "That's an ugly color for a bridesmaid dress. Pink is way better and will enhance the floral decorations."

"No way," Rosalie insisted, crossing her arms. "Blue."

"Pink."

"Blue!"

"Pink!"

"Girls!" Esme demanded, quickly snatching the magazine from my hands. "That's enough. This is Bella's wedding."

"Which she's given me the duty of planning," I reminded her, making sure no one forgot that little fact.

Esme gave me a pointed look and opened her mouth to lecture some more, when an immediate tenseness washed over the room. The three of us stared at each other, our bodies stiffening into motionless statues.

That was when a distinct smell assaulted my senses, causing my nose to flare and my eyes widen. "Something's outside the house."

"Another vampire," Esme whispered, instantly walking to the kitchen window and allowing her eyes to take in every little detail of the wooded land.

Rosalie began to head out of the kitchen and towards the entryway of our home. "I'll go outside."

"NO!" I hissed, pushing the chair back roughly as I stood. She halted her movements and turned around suddenly to face me, her amber eyes glistening in the darkness. "It could be a trap. We don't know whose scent that is."

"Maybe we should call the others," Esme murmured lowly. "They may have seen another one during the hunt."

"Then why wouldn't I?" I whispered back. "I would have seen someone else." I shook my head, a tingly sensation of fear creeping up from my gut. "No, this is different."

Suddenly, the scent that overpowered our home seemed to dissipate, almost as if it had never existed.

"Wait," Rosalie hissed. "Do you smell anything now?"

Both Esme and I shook our heads, staring at each other in confusion. "Alice," she asked me, her motherly tone coming back only slightly. "Can you see anything?"

I concentrated hard, trying to tap into my power for any sort of explanation for this phantom smell. After several minutes of only staring at the table surface, I shook my head. "No, I can't foresee anything." That bothered me more than it should.

"Maybe it was nothing," Rosalie suggested. Her stance was powerful, graceful and deadly as she stood in the entryway of our kitchen. Only I could hear the undertone of panic in her voice.

"I'm calling Carlisle," Esme informed us as she quickly whipped out her cell phone.

It was then, that a powerful sensation of fear overtook me so violently, that I stumbled away from the table, nearly falling over the chair that stood behind me. I felt Rosalie's hands slide around my waist and her determined call of my name, but all I could see were two red eyes.

I gasped sharply, my fingers clutching onto Rosalie's wrists tightly. The red eyes backed way, revealing a face. A pale, sickly face – so innocent and terrifying at the same time. The face sneered before me and that's when I noticed three more pairs of red eyes. Soon I was no longer looking up into the nightmare, but rather standing off to the side, witnessing everything happen as a bystander. Bella was lying in her bed, speechless as Jane hovered over her. I could make out the figures of Marcus, Demetri and Felix standing in the background, their red eyes glowing brilliantly from beneath their black hooded robes.

Too quickly, the vision sped away from me and now I was frantically searching Esme's worried eyes as she stood only mere inches away.

"Alice?" Rosalie called again, helping to stand me up. "What did you see?"

I was panting for breath, but I didn't need any. My throat was dry, but nothing would quench my thirst. Esme inched closer to me, her gaze becoming frightened at my reaction. "It's Bella," I stated, regaining more of my composure.

Rosalie swiped her blonde hair over her shoulder before crossing her arms. Her eyes were narrowed minutely. "Is she alright? What happened to her?"

Without another thought, I spun on my heels and swiftly made my way to the garage. "We need to leave, now. Do me a favor, Rose, and call Edward. Tell him to have everyone meet us at the Swan residence."

"Alice, dear," Esme called, instantly matching my stride as the three of us entered the garage and made our way to the yellow Porsche. "What did you see happening to Bella?"

I stopped just as I reached the driver's door and turned around to face my mother and sister. Their eyes were mirrored glances of alarm. "It's the Volturi."

Nothing more needed to be said. Within minutes we were already making our way through the winding path of the forest. I kept my eyes alert on our surroundings as I drove, noticing that Esme was staring intently out her window as well.

Rosalie huffed silently in the backseat. "I've tried calling Edward three times now, but I'm not getting an answer."

"Did you leave a message?" Esme asked, her voice still resonating the caring, sweet tone even under the intensity of the situation.

I could almost hear Rosalie roll her eyes, but even then, I couldn't find it in me to smile at her behavior. "Yes, Esme. I did."

"Good girl."

Rosalie scoffed and resumed looking out her window for any signs of the Volturi's presence.

As soon as we reached the main road, I quickly snatched up my own phone and dialed Edward's number. Again, he never picked up.

"Dammit, Edward," I hissed, instantly dialing another familiar number. The voice that met my ears relaxed me even if it was tensed.

"What's wrong?"

"Jazz," I breathed. "I had a vision about Bella. We've been trying to get a hold of Edward but with no luck. Esme, Rosalie and I are on our way to Bella's home right now."

"What did you see?" he questioned, the slightest hint of his southern accent echoing through the line.

I braced myself for what would surely send him over the edge. "The Volturi."

He gasped on the other line. "Alice. Do not go over there without us, do you understand me?"

"They're not there. I don't sense them there, anyway," I reasoned, still speeding down the road as the speedometer inched dangerously to 120. "Listen, did you all see anyone else out there with you tonight?"

"No, why?"

"We smelled someone else near the house. The scent was there for about five minutes and then it was gone. I don't know what it was, but I know I wasn't able to foresee anything for a good while after that." I listened intensely to the stunned silence that seemed to resonate between us. And it only made me worry even more. "Just…" I swallowed hard, wishing he were with me right now to ease the fear that crept through my body. "Just be careful and keep an eye out. I'll call you as soon as we check in on Bella. In the meantime, alert the others."

Chief Swan's patrol car came into view just as Jasper's voice drifted back to me. It held a somber but desperate tone to it. "Be careful, Alice."

"I always am," I breathed and in that moment there was nothing else to be said. I flipped the phone shut and parked the car in front of Bella's home.

"I don't see her light on," Rosalie pointed out as she climbed out of my car.

"Well no, dear. It's nearly one in the morning," Esme chided. "Bella would be asleep by now."

Rosalie simply rolled her eyes, but I stalked forward soundlessly until I was standing beneath Bella's room. "Stay out here," I whispered, before springing silently up to the half-opened window. It didn't take me long to crawl through the opening and into the small room.

Right away, my muscles tensed and I sprang into a crouched position. The Volturi's scent was everywhere here. Why had I not smelled it before I came in? My eyes darted around the darkened room until they landed on the empty bed.

"Bella," I whispered, my heart dropping below my stomach. Panic seemed to overtake me, but I wouldn't allow my composure to falter. Instead, I turned to the window and jumped out, landing in a crouched position on the ground. "She's not there," I seethed, standing back up in one fluid motion.

"What do you mean?" Esme panicked.

"Do you not smell it?" Rosalie hissed. "Their scent is all over."

"Which brings up the question of why we didn't smell it earlier," I stated, my fear now changing to pure rage at the thought. "And why my vision came too late."

A new, foul smell assaulted the air around us. A low growl ripped through my lips as I effortlessly crouched down. I could sense Esme and Rosalie doing the same, moving in close to either side of me.

A figure walked towards us from the shadows, his hands held up in the air as if to show us that he meant no harm.

"It's just me!" he called out, stopping only a few feet away.

I was the first to spring back into a standing position. "Seth," I stated, almost elated to see him there, despite the stench. "What are you doing here?"

"Can you not smell it?" He asked us. "We were out tracking the border when we caught the scent near your home. Obviously, we weren't going to cross it, but then the scent just disappeared. Sam told me to go into town to see if I could pick up on it again. So here I am." His arms fell to his sides in a defeated, loud slap.

"You're too late," Rosalie spat. "Bella's gone."

Seth's fists clenched tightly as he sharply sucked in a mouthful of air. I shot Rose a pointed glance before taking a step closer to Seth. "I had a vision of the Volturi here in Bella's room. I don't know how the vision got to me so slowly, but it did. As far as I can tell, Charlie is still asleep, but I'd rather not wake him up unless we can't find Bella before dawn."

Seth nodded in agreement, but I could see the sadness emanating through his brown eyes.

A loud gasp echoed to my right and the three of us instantly turned to Esme. Her hand covered her small mouth as her eyes danced with surprise. "How did I not notice it before?" she whispered to herself.

"Esme?" I questioned, wishing I had Edward's mindreading ability at that moment, and also wishing Seth wasn't standing so close.

"It all makes sense. The reason we all stopped sensing the smell and the reason your vision came too late…" she rambled on. Her eyes instantly met mine and there was only one emotion that I saw in them. Horror. "Alec," she stated.

Rosalie and I hissed in unison as the realization hit us forcefully.

"Who's Alec?" Seth questioned, stirring my attention to him once again.

"He's part of the Volturi guard and he's very gifted. Alec would only look like a child to your eyes, but he's nothing close to resembling that."

Seth swallowed hard at my explanation and waited for me to continue.

"He's able to render people of their senses. He can make you blind, deaf, paralyzed, and even unable to smell. As for us, he can also take away our strength."

The seriousness of the situation seemed to settle over the young werewolf before me and a low growl rumbled through his chest. "I'll inform the others. We'll sweep the parameters for any signs of them and let you know if we find them. And if you all need us, don't hesitate to ask for our help."

Rosalie hissed from behind us, but I paid her no mind. "We will."

He nodded once more and then turned around to stalk back into the shadows. I watched his retreating form for only a minute before I started calling Jasper again. He picked up before the second ring.

"Jazz. We have a problem."

-

-

**A/N #2**: We are so very grateful for your reviews, but last time, there was only a grand total of 3 reviews for the previous chapter. We know a lot more of you read this b/c I receive story alert and favorite alert email notifications all the time for this story. And while I can't begin to tell you how awesome that makes us feel, it gets difficult for us to have the motivation to continue writing if we don't hear from you all. So, please PLEASE review and let us know what you think! ;)


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing. All characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. And we do not get any sort of profit from this.

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait! Real life. That's all I'm going to say. *shakes head* Anyway, let's have a brief refresher... The Volturi have Bella. Alice has been trying to get a hold of Edward. Seth knows about the Volturi. And why the hell isn't Edward answering his phone? LOL I think that about does it! ;)

-

-

Edward's POV:

The buck kicked me in the jaw, thrusting its hind leg with a powerful force. It caused me no harm, only irritation as I watched the deer race ahead of me. A loud growl rumbled through my chest, echoing through the night sky. Twigs shook, high in the canopies of the forest. I could hear the flapping of birds' wings as they took flight. Their little hearts fluttered rapidly beneath their breasts.

Dirt caked underneath my nails as I gripped the earth and lunged myself forward. The wind swept past my face, beckoning me with the sent of the deer's pumping blood.

I was closer now. I could see the red liquid flowing through the veins just beneath the fur coat that covered his lean body. He swerved right. Left. He dodged through the maze of trees, but it did little to waver my movements.

His neck was dangerously close. And as a low hiss seethed through my sharp teeth, I grasped a hold of the hard antlers and snapped his neck with a sickening twist. The body fell limply in my arms and I dropped to the ground as my teeth sunk into the warm flesh. My fingers dug into the body, feeling the muscles still twitch beneath my grasp. Hot red blood seeped out of the puncture wounds created by my hand. It only spurred my thirst, causing me to sink my teeth deeper into the deer's neck. I could feel the warm liquid drip down my chin as it coated the inside of my throat.

A soft sound echoed through the woods, piercing my ears. It sounded like a name. My name…

"Edward!"

I jerked my head up, my eyes black, as I saw a figure racing towards me. My lips curled over my teeth as a growl ripped through my throat, shaking the trees as it reverberated throughout the night.

"Edward, it's Jasper." I saw him crouch cautiously about ten feet away from where I fed. His eyes flickered over my face – careful, worried. "It's your brother, Edward. It's only me."

I blinked. The monster was gone.

I immediately dropped the dead carcass at my feet and sped over to Jasper in less than a second. "What is it?"

"It's Alice. She tried calling you several times." _I think you were too far gone in the hunt to realize._

I furrowed my brow; my hand instantly pulling out the small cell phone that had been in my pocket. Seven missed calls.

"Edward, we have a problem," Jasper insisted, but I halted him by raising my hand silently in the air. Dirt was embedded in my hair, my clothes. My shirt was ripped. Blood caked my skin. It was something I never wanted _her_ to see. But now… I honestly didn't care.

"Do you smell that?" I whispered, breathing in greedily as my nostrils flared. My eyes fluttered close at the heavenly scent. Roses. Lavender. _Freesia._ I gasped as my eyes instantly opened. "Bella."

The ground barely touched my feet as I sped through the woods, following her scent.

"Edward, wait!" Jasper called out from behind me. I couldn't stop. My mind filled with a fear I had never felt before. I could hear voices from everywhere, none of them easily discernible in my panic. _Where was Bella? Why was she out here?_

_What if she was hurt?_

I could feel the blood and venom push its way up my throat at the thought. My stomach churned – acid burning my soul.

_Son, what's wrong?_ Carlisle was at my side in seconds. He must have been called over by Jasper.

"It's Bella," I choked out. "Can't you smell it?"

"Where is she?" Emmett now flanked my other side as Jasper raced up behind us. "She can't be that far, her scent is too close."

_Edward._ It was Jasper this time, pushing himself between Emmett and me. _Can you hear anything?_

Closing my eyes, I searched through the voices, desperately trying to find Bella's. A childish musical laugh stood out above all the humming sounds. Its piercing tone shook my nerves until I felt my body begin to quiver in anger. _Jane._

"Jasper," I growled, my voice breaking at the end of his name. "What are you not telling me?"

Three pairs of golden eyes stared at the Hale member of our family. He looked straight at me, his gaze never wavering. "Alice told me that she had a vision of Bella with the Volturi."

I felt as if a brick wall had landed on top of my chest. My feet skidded to halt, leaving Emmett and Carlisle to turn back around and race over to me. Jasper, however, knew how I would react and timed his movements accordingly, stopping precisely when I did.

"She said that she, Rosalie and Esme went to Bella's house to check in on her. When Alice got into Bella's room, she wasn't there."

"Why didn't she see this sooner?!" I snarled, gripping my brother's shoulders and yanking him a foot off the ground. It wasn't Alice's fault. I knew that and yet I couldn't control the anger that poured off of me in waves. Jasper grasped my wrists, easily ripping them from his body.

"I don't know," he hissed, his eyes dangerous as they pierced my gaze. "We think Alec was blocking Alice's visions. The wolves also know."

A low growl rumbled through my chest at the mention of those _dogs_.

"They're keeping an eye out for either the Volturi or Bella," he continued.

"Edward."

My hands twitched at my sides, wanting to rip apart something. Anything. But at the sound of my name, I slowly turned around. Carlisle was staring in the direction we had been heading, his tawny eyes narrowed.

"This way," he breathed, racing off into the woods.

The three of us took after him, me already flanking his side within seconds. "What did you see?" I hissed.

Carlisle allowed me to enter his mind, showing me a dark shadow darting silently in and out of the trees. "It's Marcus. I would recognize his movements anywhere," he whispered.

My eyes widened. "Marcus? Then Aro and Caius must be here too. Why would they all come here, Carlisle?"

I watched the bob of his pale throat in the moonlight as he swallowed hard. "I don't know." His voice was calm, but I detected the smallest hint of a tremble within its dark tone.

"Almost there," Jasper whispered, racing around us.

Emmett jumped over a fallen tree, crouching as he came down, his eyes alert. Ready.

We entered into a small clearing. Shadows danced over the ground, across the trees, covering us in darkness. I focused on my surroundings, listening intently to the sound of anyone's thoughts. But I was only met with silence.

Pursing my lips, I concentrated again, channeling my power. Peace. Quiet. There was nothing that reached my ears or my mind.

"Carlisle," I muttered urgently. "Think of something."

He turned to me with wide, golden eyes. "I was."

Panic. It stung me from every corner of my body, pricking my skin, burning my dead heart. "What?"

"Alec," Jasper seethed. "He's blocking your power, just as I can't feel the emotions of any of you."

It was then that a soft whimper echoed through the trees. The breeze carried the soft, pitiful sound. And I knew… I knew _that _voice.

A cloud uncovered the full moon from high above in the night sky. Its luminescent glow illuminated the small clearing with an eerily white light.

I gasped, feeling my heart drop below my stomach.

There she was. Bella. _My_ Bella – tied and bound on the forest floor. A blindfold covered her eyes. Her hands were clasped behind her back. She was kneeling on the dirtied ground, whimpering softly.

And as I raised my gaze to the surroundings behind her, seven pairs of red eyes glowed from within the darkness. They began to move towards her slowly, deliberately.

My body stiffened as they drew nearer. It was almost as if Bella could sense them as well because with each step they took, she would tremble. I gasped as I saw the tears that leaked down her skin, creating a wet, glistening sheen over her pale face. Anger boiled within me as I fought to remain calm before my enemies.

Jasper slid me a sidelong glance, beckoning me with his gaze to calm down. There was nothing more that I wanted to do than to grab Bella and run as fast as my legs would carry us.

"Aro," Carlisle greeted curtly. "What brings you to Forks?"

A quiet hiss seethed through my teeth. I wanted to skip the small talk and get to the point on why they had kidnapped Bella. More importantly, I wanted my fist to connect with Aro's translucent face.

"Ah, Carlisle, my dear friend. We have come here because Ms. Swan is due for an appointment."

"And what would _that_ be?" I ground out, peering up into his red eyes from beneath my lashes.

"Edward, it's so good to see you again," he replied, his smile sickly sweet as he nodded his head in my direction. I wanted to curl my fingers into his black hair and rip out each strand until the skin peeled off of his skull.

"Likewise," I managed through gritted teeth. It wouldn't do any good to attack any of them, especially since they had rendered me of my mindreading ability. However, that didn't hinder my strength nor my speed. But as my eyes gazed back at Bella where she sat whimpering pitifully behind Aro's form, I knew then that I needed to remain calm. If anything I had to do whatever it took to save her life because I knew what this _appointment_ was.

"You once told us, back when you last visited, that Bella would be changed," he explained, gliding across the dead leaves that littered the ground. "And the fact still remains, my friends – "

"That she's _not_," Caius finished, narrowing his piercing crimson eyes in my direction. "You're little future telling sister assured us that Ms. Swan would be as _dead_ to us as you are. As we all are."

I bit down on the inside of my cheek to keep myself from lashing out at him. Carlisle was much more capable of expressing his opinions than I was, so when he moved forward to address the group he was once apart of, I stepped aside.

"Caius, if I may be allowed to explain, Bella will be apart of our family soon. She and Edward are –"

"Engaged," Aro interrupted, waving a pale, slender hand in Bella's direction. "Yes, I saw the ring. It's very beautiful, Edward and I give you both my congratulations. However, the problem still remains. It's been long enough, don't you agree? And I do believe that it is time to take matters into our own hands."

A growl more resembling a loud roar ripped through my throat as I snapped my head up to meet Aro's gaze. Demetri sped in front of his masters, positioning himself between us. He stepped towards me and I would have met his silent, challenging threat if Emmett hadn't moved in front of me. Just as well. It wasn't worth ruining our chance of getting Bella out of here. Alive.

Carlisle cleared his throat, bringing the attention back to him. "Aro, the wedding is at the end of the week. Edward was planning on changing Bella when their honeymoon was over. Please let them have that moment. We would never back down from any agreement with you and you know that. Bella _will_ be like one of us before the month is out." He paused and I saw his gaze flicker painfully to Bella as her shoulders shook with quiet sobs. "I promise," he whispered.

"Edward."

My angel. The beautiful sound of her voice pierced my ears and quenched my heart. There was something wrong about its uncertainty. My eyes quickly met the blindfold that covered Bella's chocolate gaze. Tears soaked the bottom of the material, making it cling to her pale skin.

"Edward?" She sounded more frantic as her breathing began to quicken. "Edward, where are you? What's happening?"

"I'm right here, Bella," I told her, becoming slightly hysterical at the sight before me. "I'm right here. We're all here. You're going to be fine."

She moved forward, pushing her knees against the dirt. "Did you leave me?!" she cried out. Fresh tears streamed down her face. "I can't hear you, Edward. Please! Don't leave me here alone." She shifted her knee forward another inch but without the help of her senses, she was incapacitated.

I ran towards her as she began to fall. "Bella!" Strong arms encircled my body, pinning my arms beneath the weight. "Bella, I'm here!" I screamed, struggling within the clasp that held me. Demetri's grip was like a vise, constricting me so that I could do little as I watched Felix move towards Bella. Jasper sped off to my right, snapping his teeth at Felix's pale neck before he could touch her.

She hit the ground; the side of her face embedded in the dirt. Her tears dripped down her nose, creating brown pools in the earth. "Edward," she sniffled. "Don't leave me."

"I'm here!" I called out again, this time growling as I elbowed Demetri in the gut. He stumbled backwards but it wasn't the sound of his feet shaking the ground nor the crunching of tree limbs as his body splintered the wood that caught my attention. Rather it was the sound of a sinister laugh, low but unusually high for a male voice. My gaze immediately narrowed on the black haired boy that stood only a few feet from my grasp.

_Alec._

He smiled, exposing a small row of razor sharp teeth. That was all it took. My hand gripped his throat as I slammed his childlike frame against the nearest tree. Aro and his brothers didn't seem to mind. In fact they found it amusing. But Jane, however, fumed from her place. Her eyes became impossibly more crimson.

"Fix her!" I snarled as my fingers dug into Alec's cold flesh. Seething hisses filled the air from both my family and our enemies, but the only sound that pierced my ears was the soft sob that escaped Bella's parted lips as she lay on the ground. "I said fix her!"

"Edward, don't!" Carlisle commanded; his voice frightened in a way that I had rarely ever heard from him. It startled me enough to turn around and meet his gaze.

It was then that I realized Alec had stopped blocking our powers.

Carlisle's gaze held mine intently. _Jane._

Fire. Pain shot through me like lighting strikes a metal rod. I cried out in agony, feeling my knees buckle as my weight thundered against the ground. Sparks of electricity singed my nerves, creating the most excruciating pain. I gripped my hair, tugging, pulling. As if the sensation of ripping the roots from my scalp would lessen the overall torture that consumed me. It was as if someone were snapping my bones and resetting them to just snap them again. I couldn't stand it – this torment. And the fact that Bella was here to witness it for a second time, made my insides twist violently. I didn't want her to see this. I knew it could happen and I took my chances, telling myself that I would endure it for her. But that didn't mean that I wanted her to see it, or rather _hear_ it. Because now, I knew she heard every agonizing syllable that left my lips. Each time my scream echoed into the night, hers would match mine in a sickening cadence.

"Edward!" she cried.

My body collapsed as the pain was suddenly gone. Her face. My angel's face was above me. Her wide brown eyes were frantic as she ran her fingers lightly over my cheeks. It only then occurred to me that they had let her free.

"Edward, talk to me!" she pleaded. I could feel the fresh tears as they hit my skin. They were warm in comparison to the icy cold that always consumed me. I fought back the bile that rose in my throat at the sight of the pure fear in her eyes. Touching her hand softly, I caressed the smoothness of her fingers as the pain-induced fog left my mind. "Please Edward!"

She was my light. I had refused to let her see how much pain I had endured from Jane before but this time… _this_ time I couldn't hide it. I winced as I clutched her body to me, desperately seeking her warmth.

Emmett and Jasper leapt over us, crouched and growling at the Volturi. I was even surprised to hear Carlisle's hiss from behind us. It was a very stupid and foolish thing for them to do. And yet I couldn't find it in me to refuse their help.

"I'm okay, love," I whispered to her, gently brushing my lips against her skin as I pushed myself up. My hands held onto her own, allowing me to drag her body into a standing position with me. I tucked her into my side, tightening my grip around her waist. She shivered and yet I knew it wasn't from the cold. I couldn't read her mind, but I felt her fear because that very same emotion refused to leave me be.

I sensed the rest of my family forming a tight circle around us as I snapped my gaze into Aro's blood-filled eyes.

"You have until the end of the week," he hissed.

Bella whimpered into my chest and I pulled her tighter to me. Because this was it. This was all we had.

In less than a week, Bella would be my wife.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I watched the Volturi disappear into the shadows. Bella was permanently attached to my side and as much as I should have let her go to make sure she was alright, I couldn't bring myself to be parted from her in even the smallest distances. Her small fingers clutched my torn shirt tightly and I shut my eyes as the finality of her life crashed upon me. I didn't want to end her life so soon, but if I didn't do it, the Volturi would. It was a lost cause. So, I held her against me firmly as the five of us walked through the forest, watching the mist snake its way through the trees. And even when Alice, Rosalie and Esme caught up with us, I only crushed Bella to me even more. Because Alice's vision was there, haunting me, tormenting my mind.

_In less than a week, Bella would die._

-

-

**A/N #2**: Something I need to point out - I have no idea if Alec can affect humans, but for the sake of our story, we're saying he can.

So there you have it. And don't worry. There's a fuzzy little friend of Bella's that will be coming back soon. Gee, I wonder who that is? *cough* JB *cough*


	18. Important Author's Note

**Author's Note**: First of all, we would like to apologize for the long wait. You all have been so kind in your reviews and we hate to have to not only post this but to have to make you all wait a bit longer.

Due to the craziness of real life, my co-author and I have decided that _Fated Temptation_ will be, unfortunately, put on temporary hiatus. This does **not** mean that we won't continue on with the story. It just means that we are unable to work on it right now. Know that we appreciate your support and we hope to continue on with the story in the near future.

Again, we appreciate and thank you for your patience. You guys have been awesome and we can't thank you enough for sticking with this story.

~ B & R


End file.
